Is it too late,hyung?
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: Hey..this is BEHIND THE SCENE chapter...Sorry kalo kelamaan dan udah basi..T  T Author yang bodo.   Sekali lagi MIAN! T  T
1. Chapter 1

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Pairing : ****Kyumi,Kyumin,Yewook,Minry,Shinwook,Simin,etc...**

**Kayanya author ga bosen-bosen loh bikin fanfic ****yang ada Kyumin nya...^^ **

**Hehe…ya..dinikmati saja~**

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa harus dia? Apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung benci aku? <em>

...

_Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa pada saat aku bisa melupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun itu, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi dariku?_

...

_Hyung, sedangkal itukah perasaanmu kepadaku? Jawab aku,hyung! Jawab!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun pov..<strong>

_**2 tahun lalu**_ (Beijing,China) ,

Pemandangan malam itu sangat indah, sinar rembulan menerangi jalanan, kulihat banyak kerumunan orang di jalan, aku melihat ada seorang anak yang digendong oleh ibunya, mobil yang berlalu lalang, dan seorang bapak yang melintas sambil membuang puntung rokoknya ke tempat sampah di seberang jalan sana.

"Mi..Tidakkah pemandangan malam ini begitu indah?" tanyaku pada pacarku.

"Ne,chagi…." kulihat ia menundukkan kepala dari tadi, sejak kami masuk ke café ini.

"Kau kenapa, Mi? Kau menunduk terus dari tadi…Biasanya kau selalu memperhatikanku?" gurauku pada namja di depanku.

"Chagi…"

"Ne,Mi?"

Kulihat wajah pacarku, tidak ada semburat merah di pipinya, tidak ada rona yang selalu ia perlihatkan ketika awal-awal kami berpacaran. Dia berubah. Aku tahu itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita…Aku…" namja itu semakin menunduk.

Aku tahu…aku tahu kalau saat-saat seperti ini akan datang. Saat dimana, debaran jantung itu berubah menjadi milik orang lain, saat dimana rona di wajahmu akan menjadi milik orang lain, dan saat dimana kau akan mengakhiri hubungan kita.

"Waeyo,Mi?" tanyaku pada namja yang akan memutuskanku. Aku memang sedih, air mataku sudah hampir tumpah, untungnya aku menahannya agar tidak tumpah.

"Jangan menangis,Kui Xian…Aku...aku mencintai orang lain.."

**_Deg~!_**

Dugaanku tepat. Orang lain,pihak ketiga! Ya, inilah yang paling kutakutkan dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih. Kalau di film-film sih aku pasti sudah mengutukki pihak ketiga itu. Tapi kali ini, amarahku tidak dapat keluar, hanya air mata dan luka di hati yang tersisa.

"Kui Xian...aku bukannya mengkhianatimu, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu! Tapi entah kenapa, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, seiring dengan kebersamaanku dengamu…Aku merasa sangat terbiasa…Dan ketika orang itu datang, aku memilikki debaran baru, hidupku tidak datar lagi…Kau tahu, rasanya seperti saat kita baru pacaran…Dan aku…kumohon mengertilah,Kui Xian.."

"…"

"Kui Xian…aku mencintaimu…tapi itu dulu, 1 tahun yang lalu…dui bu qi,Kui Xian…"

'_Apa-apaan itu! Itu sama saja mengatakan kau bosan padaku! Kau bosan huh? Lucu sekali, Zhou Mi! Setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama, setelah semua hal yang kita lakukan bersama, kau membuangku? Buang memang kata yang tepat untuk keadaanku saat ini…Aku akan menahannya! Harus!'_

"Gwaenchana…Zhou Mi, senang bisa berpacaran denganmu, semoga kau bahagia dengannya…"

'_Lho? Kok? Astaga! Apa yang kau katakan Kyu! Kau benar-benar pabbo! Kau ….pabbo!'_

"Aku tahu kau akan mengerti, Kui Xian…Xie Xie…Kau juga,Kui Xian…temukanlah orang yang cocok denganmu dan mengerti kamu,Kui Xian….Dui Bu Qi..Xie Xie…" Zhou mi terlihat bahagia, bukan karena aku, tetapi karena sekarang, ia bisa dengan bebas berpacaran dengan orang itu. Aku tahu.

Kemudian Zhou mi mengambil jaketnya dan berbisik padaku, aku mengangguk dan dia pun meninggalkanku di café itu, sendirian….entah kenapa air mataku mulai menetes. _'Akhirnya keluar juga. Kau pabbo,Kyu! Menangis sendiri, bukankah kau bisa menangis tadi, menahan kepergian Zhou mi dan dia akan selamanya berada di sisimu? Kau pabbo,Kyu! Pabbo!'_

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author pov<strong>

Tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis di pojok ruangan cafe, seorang namja berdiri di depan kasir dengan tampang pabbo.

"Aku pesan va…ni..la..la..te?" namja itu gugup, menggunakan bahasa mandarin sekena-nya…

"Apa? Kau berbicara tidak jelas,tuan…Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti…" keluh yeojya pelayan toko pada namja yang terbata-bata tadi. Untungnya namja di depannya cakep,imut, dan lucu. Jadi si yeojya sabar-sabar aja (ih! Yeojya genit!)

"Eh…oh,gitu ya?" namja itu berbicara lagi, kali ini pake bahasa Korea.

"Hmm…kamu cakep-cakep kok hen ben(sangat bodoh) sih? Saya kan tidak mengerti bahasa Korea dari tadi juga…kenapa jadi ngomong pake bahasa Korea? " si yeojya nyerocos di depan namja cakep tadi yang ternyata adalah pembeli. Dengan bahasa Mandarin tentunya.

"Aduh…mba ini ngomong apa ya?" namja tadi bergumam. Si mba hanya geleng-geleng kepala, namja pusing si yeojya pun pusing pada pembicaraan yang tidak nyambung ini.

**Author pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun pov<strong>

Rasanya mau mati saja aku. Ditinggal oleh orang yang paling kucintai dengan alasan _'bosan'_ . Memang sih dia ga langsung bilang bosan…tapi kan sama saja,hanya berbelit-belit. Padahal selama 1 tahun,aku selalu berada di sampingmu, aku yang menghiburmu ketika kau menangis saat kau kehilangan kucing peliharanmu itu, aku yang mengajakmu jalan-jalan ketika semua keluargamu pergi liburan ke Jepang dan meninggalkanmu sendiri di China, aku yang selalu mendoakanmu setiap hari, aku….SEMUA ADALAH AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA! BUKAN NAMJA ASING YANG SEKARANG KAU CINTAI, ZHOU MI! PABBO!

"_Aku pesan va…ni..la..la..te?"_

"_Apa? Kau berbicara tidak jelas,tuan…Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti…"_

Eh? Pembeli yang bodoh, masa membeli sikat gigi di sini (pelafalan pembeli tentang vanilla latte lebih terdengar seperti pelafalan sikat gigi dalam bahasa mandarin). Bercanda sekali ada pembeli bodoh begini…Astaga. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum, daripada mikirin pabbo Zhou Mi mulu, mending dengerin lagi deh pembicaraan payah ini.

"_Eh…oh,gitu ya?"_

"_Hmm…kamu cakep-cakep kok hen ben(sangat bodoh) sih? Saya kan tidak mengerti bahasa Korea dari tadi juga…kenapa jadi ngomong pake bahasa Korea? "_

Hahaha….si mba beruntung juga nih…untung yang ditanya ga ngerti apa arti hen ben, kalo engga si mba udah dicabok-cabok kali. Lagian dia ngomong pake bahasa Korea..zzz…Aku sih ngerti-ngerti aja, toh kewarganegaraanku kan Korea. (Author: Terus kenapa kamu di China,Kyu? Kyuhyun : Yeh..author yang bikin aku di China kok! Author : Oh iya ya,Kyu…tapi author lupa nih kenapa.. Kyuhyun : Itu lho,Thor! Kan aku disini tuh demi bersama Zhou Mi, sampe digebuk-gebuk sama noona ku karena maksa-maksa sekolah disini cuma demi bersama Zhou Mi Author: Oke deh…Lanjutt)

"_Aduh…mba ini ngomong apa ya?"_

Yah…dia bergumam deh..Ga kedengeran lagi ngomong apa. Eh,tapi kasian juga sih dia, aku tolongin aja kali ya?

**Kyuhyun pov end**

**-TBC-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author :<strong> Siapa ya kira2 namja pabbo yg ngomong pke hangul di China?

**Kyuhyun** : Mana saya tau? Author payah nih...!

**Author :** Kamu penasaran ga,Kyu?

**Kyuhyun :** Yah penasaran lah author, aku kan mau nolongin dia!

**Author :** Yaudah...kamu tau nya nanti aja ya...di chapter selanjutnya...

**Kyuhyun :** Ok dehh :)

Hyaaaa~~ akhirnya ini fanfic release jugaa...^^

Happy reading ya, readers...

Review yaa...~~!

Kanshamidaaaa~~~~~~~~~...^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Pairing : ****Kyumi,Kyumin,Yewook,Minry,Shinwook,Simin,etc...**

**Annyeong~!**

**Author update nih...^^**

**Oh,ya...tebakannya bener semua,readers...**

**Namja itu memang Sungmin..^^**

**Thanks yaa yg udh ngereview...**

**Happy reading..^^**

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa harus dia? Apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung benci aku? <em>

_.  
><em>

_Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa pada saat aku __bisa melupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun itu, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi dariku?_

_.  
><em>

_Hyung, sedangkal itukah perasaanmu kepadaku? Jawab aku,hyung! Jawab!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin pov<strong>

Wogh….gimana nih, aduh ! Dari nada-nadanya sih kayanya si yeojya udah mulai ngambek! Huh~…Kalo gini sih aku nyesel pergi sendiri tanpa Donghae hyung,kakakku…terus nyesel juga gara-gara nolak belajar bahasa mandarin dari teman SMP ku yang aneh itu…

"Jadi beli ga nih? Lama banget! " si yeojya mulai ga sabar.

"Ehhh hh… " Aduh harus jawab apa nih aku…

"Mba, dia mau pesan vanilla latte, tolong buatkan satu,ya!" seorang namja berbicara pada si mba dengan bahasa mandarin, kemudian beralih padaku dan berbicara dalam bahasa Korea , " Kau mau pesan vanilla latte kan? "

"Oh…eh..iya…" jawabku pada si namja yang ternyata sudah menuju pintu keluar café.

"Eh..gausah deh,mba….Buat mba aja vanilla lattenya, ini uangnya! Kanshamidaa~" aku berlari kearah namja itu, meninggalkan mba café yang udah terbengong-bengong melihatku.

"Eh,tunggu!" seruku pada namja yang tadi membantuku. Ya, memang sih pada akhirnya tetep aja aku ga jadi dapet vanilla latte gara-gara udah ga niat beli...Haha.. Namja itu berhenti dan berbalik ke arahku.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Eh…ga ada apa-apa sih sebenernya..Hehe" aku nyengir-nyengir ga jelas menyadari kebodohanku. Namja itu berbalik lagi dan mulai berjalan lagi. Dia pasti kesal,pikirku. Aku hanya mengikutinya, toh aku ga punya tujuan, aku malas pulang ke hotel, lagian di sana pasti ada Eunhyuk hyung, terus pasti lagi mesra-mesra an sama Donghae hyung. Malas deh melihat mereka, minta temenin sama si aneh teman SMP ku juga males, mending aku ngikutin orang ini deh, ga tau mau kemana sih,tapi daripada nyasar? Huh…liburan yang membosankan!

Namja itu tiba-tiba berhenti .."kenapa mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan nada risih. Sepertinya dia merasa terganggu karena diikuti olehku.

"Err…tidak apa-apa…hanya tidak punya tujuan?" aku bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ya, memang aku ga punya tujuan kok.

"Hm…tolong jangan mengikutiku karena aku mau pulang ke apartemenku, bukan mau jalan-jalan, ok?" namja itu berbalik dan berbicara padaku, tampak sekali mukanya sangat kusut. Ya, dari tadi pun memang sudah kusut,dari café tadi, Cuma karena tadi aku melihatnya sekilas aku jadi tidak begitu menyadarinya.

"Oh,tidak apa-apa…aku hanya iseng" aku memamerkan gigi-gigiku.

"Atau kau mau ikut ke apartemenku? Tapi aku tidak tanggung loh kalau nanti perutmu jadi melendung" jawab namja itu santai. Astaga! Pasti orang ini sering nonton film yadong dan berani-berani nya dia bilang begitu pada orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya!

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau sendiri kan yang mengikutiku daritadi?" tanya namja itu sambil menyeringai.

Astaga! Kupikir dia namja baik-baik,mukanya memang sedikit evil sih, terus aku yakin dia namja baik-baik(kok Sungmin maksa sih?)..

"Aish…" namja itu mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dariku. " Arraseo arraseo, aku hanya bercanda tau, aku ini masih SMA dan tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, meskipun kamu manis. Lagipula memangnya namja bisa hamil ya?" namja itu tertawa mendengar perkataanya sendiri dan berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Ya! Dia mempermainkanku! Aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati, dasar mesum!

"Bisa tau!" jawabku asal, namja sialan pikirku.

"Hei hei…aku mau jadi tour guide mu! Tapi bayarannya mahal loh, terus aku juga minta dibayarin makan malam,gimana-gimana?" tanya namja itu padaku yang menyadari kalau aku memang membutuhkan seseorang sebagai penunjuk jalan.

"Ya udah deh…Deal" jawabku sambil menjulurkan tangan pada namja itu.

"Deal" jawab namja itu. Lalu kami bersalaman.

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun pov<strong>

Wah…baru diputusin udah dapet 'mangsa' buat dijailin nih. Jadi mengenang masa lalu nih, waktu dulu aku dikenal sebagai Evil Magnae. Semua hyungdeul di sekolahku pernah kujahili, bahkan banyak yang takut padaku karena kejahilanku. Tapi sejak aku berpacaran dengan Zhou Mi dan pindah ke China untuk bersekolah (biar deket gitu ceritanya ama Zhou Mi), aku jadi lebih lembut, setiap kali ada niat jahil pasti selalu dihadang oleh Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi memang sedikit banyak mengubah hidupku, tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi dari hidupku. Zhou Mi…Jeongmal Bogoshippo…

"Hei! Kok bengong sih? Aku udah bayar mahal nih, masa makan di tempat gelap-gelap begini? Mana pinggir jalan lagi" 'mangsa' nya protes ketika melihat aku yang bengong-bengong mulu. _'Aish! Sok elit banget sih ni orang..'batinku_

"Eh,disini terkenal loh! Memangnya yang enak itu hanya di restoran restoran mewah ya? Coba dulu dong, baru protes!" Fiuhh…dasar 'mangsa' merepotkan. Tapi lumayan sih refreshing daripada mikirin Zhou Mi terus. Sebenernya aku hoki juga sih,dapet nih 'mangsa', daripada pulang ke apartemen, terus nangis-nangis-an ga jelas gara-gara diputusin Zhou Mi, kalau disini kan aku gabisa nangis-nangis. IMAGE DONG IMAGE! MAU DITARO DIMANA MUKA AKU KALO NANGIS-NANGIS DI TEMPAT BEGINI.

"Iya deh iya…" si 'mangsa' ngerti juga. Tak lama setelah itu, pesanan kami datang.

"Wee…apaan ini? Kok bentuknya aneh begini?" tanya 'mangsa'-ku kaget melihat yamien. (Astaga kok Umin gatau yamien sih? Umin emang makan apa aja sih?==")

"Aduh…kamu ini…azzz…ini yamien tau…ya kaya jjangmyun gitu deh…emang kamu ga pernah makan?" tanyaku bingung, dari desa mana sih ni orang. Sok elit padahal yamien aja ga tau.

"Oh…" si ' mangsa' malah menunjukkan muka pabbo yang terlihat malah terlihat imut.

'_Wah..imut-imut tapi lemot' batin Kyuhyun._

"Oyah, aku lupa, nama?" tanya si 'mangsa' yang di mulutnya masih menggantung yamien sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku. Imut banget sih ni anak..

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida…kamu?" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Sungmin imnida…" jawab Sungmin(diganti ah! Jangan mangsa…kasian kan Minnie..T_T)

"Panggil aku hyung!" Sungmin berseri seri-seri ke arahku.

"Arraseo arraseo…Sungmin-hyung"

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author pov<strong>

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun melanjutkan tour mereka, ke Window Of The World ShenZhen, memang sih agak jauh, tapi semakin malem semakin rame nih tempat, jadi oke juga untuk dikunjungi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat-lihat miniatur kota-kota yang ada di seluruh belahan bumi. Sungmin kadang-kadang ber'wah' ria karena terkagum pada kota-kota kecil yang dibuat begitu detailnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat Sungmin yang dikira yeojya oleh beberapa orang bule.

"Hyung…kau memang mirip yeojya sih!" seru Kyuhyun sambil tertawa di sebelah Sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" protes Sungmin smabil menggembungkan pipinya. Dan dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik pipi Sungmin sampai melar.

"Adududududuhhh…sakit,Kyuhyun-sshi!" Sungmin mengelus-ngelus pipinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Hyung,kita pulang saja,ya?" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan berlari keluar Window of The World.

"Eeh eh….Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin yang ternyata tidak diindahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Seteleh keluar dari Window of The World…

"Astaga! Kyuhyun-ssi…ada apa sih?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-tersengal. Tapi Sungmin langsung kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan air mata. Menangis?

"Mian,hyung…gapapa,kita pulang aja ya…kayanya aku jadi ga enak badan nih.." Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pulang.

"Andwae! Kamu kenapa sih,Kyuhyun-ssi? Tadi baik-baik saja kok, sekarang malah nangis…Aish" Sungmin jadi bingung melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

"Hyung,aku udah ga niat jalan-jalan. Kalo hyung masih mau jalan-jalan,hyung pergi sendiri aja ya?" Kyuhyun mulai berbalik dan berjalan pergi, tapi Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menahannya.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! KAU TIDAK USAH MEMAKSAKU KENAPA SIH? AKU BILANG AKU MAU PULANG! KAMU TIDAK TAHU HARI INI ADALAH HARI TERBURUK DALAM HIDUPKU! HARI TERBURUK DIMANA AKU DIPUTUSIN OLEH PACARKU YANG SANGAT KUCINTAI! DAN SEKARANG AKU MELIHATNYA BERJALAN DENGAN NAMJA LAIN DI DEPAN MATAKU SENDIRI….KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU SEKARANG!" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin di depan banyak orang.

Sungmin hanya diam dan menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, " Lupakan dia! Aku akan menggantikannya…aku yang akan menggantikannya…"

Deg! Kyuhyun merasakan debaran jantungnya ketika ia menangis di pelukan Sungmin.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Huee...TBC dulu yahh...<strong>

**Ayo kita liat review yg masuk pada chapter sebelumnyahh...**

**ELFishyShfly** : Itu sungmin kan? Iya kan author? Iya kan?iya kan?

**JunJunMinnie** : He eh...^^

**ELFishyShyfly** : Yg jelas aku disini berharap banyak part2nya yewook yaa sama kyumin NOT KYUMI ..

**JunJunMinnie** : oh..sip..sip...sebenernya author juga ga suka ama KYUMI...=="..YeWook?..OK deh...ditunggu yaa~

**StellaSJ ** : Kok chapter ini pendeeek ? Chapter depan dipanjangin yaaaaa

**JunJunMinnie** : Miaaannn...TT_TT...Author nya payah nih...TT_TT

**Arisa Adachi ** : Belum apa-apa Mimi udah putus aja ma KuiXian. . .gak relaaa..

**JunJunMinnie** : Wogh...ntar ada part Kyumi lg kok...tenang aja...tp ga banyak sih...Miaann...T_T

**theEvilPumpkin ** : begitu baca cast pairingnya..KYUMI..aishh..Langsung dropp..Tp ini ntar jadi Kyumin kan? Iya kan, iya kan...  
>Harus IYA #plakk...kalo Kyumin lanjutin kalo Kyumi juga lanjutin. *lha apa bedanya*...pliss.. Bikin jadi Kyumin.. *bawel ahh*...but so far so good if it become kyumin. Kekekee..<br>Hwaiting!...Saranghae, Young.

**JunJunMinnie ** : Wee...sejauh ini banyak yang mau Kyumin nih...hehe...tp blom tentu sih...(author jd bingung sendiri ) ...Hiyaa...Kanshamidaa...! Saranghae too~

**LittleLiappe** : Awalnya udah bagus...lanjut ya..

**JunJunMinnie** : Osshh~! Pasti...thanks yaaa...^^

Wahh...thanks ya yang udah cape-cape review...

Chapter 3 nya akan segera launching juga...:)

Ditunggu yaa...

Kanshamidaaa...^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By: **JunJunMinnie

**Hwaa~**

**Ini chapter 3 update nyaa...**

**Happy reading...**

**Mian lama...TT_TT**

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa harus dia? Apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung benci aku? <em>

_Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa pada saat aku bisa melupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun itu, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi dariku?_

_Hyung, sedangkal itukah perasaanmu kepadaku? Jawab aku,hyung! Jawab!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author pov + Sungmin pov<strong>

Hari ini hari Sungmin pulang ke Korea, ia senang karena tidak akan tersesat lagi, ia senang karena tidak ada yang mengatainya bodoh ketika bertanya dengan bahasa Mandarin seadanya, tetapi ia sedih juga meninggalkan dongsaeng baru nya yang ia temui seminggu yang lalu,Cho Kyuhyun. Ia merasa kasian pada namja itu. Kasihan sekali ia diputusin dengan alasan bosan, Kyuhyun memang sudah menceritakan seluruh runtutan kejadian pemutusan seorang Cho Kyuhyun oleh pacarnya,Zhou Mi.

Sungmin mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun, di hari Kyuhyun diputusin, Sungmin memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau ia akan menggantikan Zhou Mi. Sungmin memang orang yang baik, ia tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang menderita, meskipun baru bertemu, Sungmin merasa ada ikatan batin antara mereka, makanya Sungmin berani berkata begitu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi perkataan Sungmin waktu itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah melupakannya pikir Sungmin. Selama seminggu ini mereka memang sering jalan bareng. Donghae-hyung juga sudah kenal dengan Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun pernah mengajak Donghae-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyuk makan malam bersama(sebenernya dia cuma mau ngajak aku, tapi karena waktu itu ada Donghae-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung, terpaksa deh Kyuhyun ngajak mereka berdua Ngajak Donghae harus ngajak Eunhyuk juga Sepaket) . Yah, seminggu terakhir memang seminggu paling menyenangkan.

"Penerbangan A193 China Airlands akan segera terbang menuju Korea, harap para penumpang memasukki pesawat.."

"Ayo, Minnie…" suara Donghae-hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Yang pulang ke Korea cuma aku dan Hae-hyung, sedangkan Hyukkie-hyung masih harus mengurusi beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum beres sebelum pulang ke Korea dan karena aku ada PR yang menumpuk dari sonsaengnim tercinta di sekolahku,SM High School, aku harus pulang dan Hae-hyung tidak tega menyuruhku pulang sendiri. Padahal Hyukkie-hyung sudah nangis-nangis supaya tetep ditemenin Hae-hyung, tapi maaf ya Hyukkie-hyung…aku menang loh! Hae-hyung kan brother complex…hihihihi…

"Eh,iya,hyu…."

"Waaa! Minnie-hyung! Hae-hyung!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan.

_Loh? Itu kan?_

Dari kejauhan kulihat namja yang sangat kukenal, menarik-narik koper kecil di belakangnya.

"Hyungdeul!" serunya pada Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun?" Donghae memperjelas identitas orang yang berlari-lari itu.

"Itu Kyu kan,hyung?" Sungmin bertanya lagi untk memastikan.

"Halo,Minnie hyung, Hae hyung…Liat ini!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Sungmin dan Donghae ketika ia sudah sampai di depan mereka.

"Penerbangan China Airlands? Korea?" Sungmin membaca detail-detail sesuatu yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun pada ia dan Donghae.

"Kau akan pulang ke Korea,Kyu?" tanya Donghae setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Iya,hyung…sudah tidak ada alasan untukku untuk berada disini lagi, ya ga Minnie-hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Eh…oh,iya…Haha" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. (Sungmin udah tau loh )

"Ya udah ya udah,ayo kita masuk ke pesawat sebelum kita ditinggal!" Donghae merangkul kedua dongsaengnya yang memulai permbicaraan yang tidak diketahuinya. (Author :Yee…Hae gatau sih cerita Kyu,ga diceritain nih ye….! Donghae : Iihh..author jahat deh,kok aku ga dikasih tau sih?nangis nih! Author : Udah-udah nanti dikasih Hyukkie deh, tapi jangan nangis ya…. Donghae : Hhaha…sip sip author…)

Di pesawat…

Sungmin duduk dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjejer. Untung sebelah Sungmin mau dituker tempat duduknya sama tempat duduk Kyuhyun, jadi Sungmin Kyuhyun Donghae bisa sejejer deh duduknya. Sebelumnya mereka berebut untuk tidak duduk di tengah, akhirnya Sungmin mengalah dan duduk di tengah, Kyuhyun duduk di dekat jendela, Donghae duduk di sisi Sungmin yang satunya lagi.

Ketika lampu pesawat dimatikan karena kebanyakan penumpang tidur, Sungmin melihat Donghae, hyungnya itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Hyung pasti cape ya, seminggu ini jagain Minnie terus…Hyung tidur yang nyenyak ya.." Sungmin mengelus rambut Donghae dan berbalik arah ke Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat dan menjelajahi muka Kyuhyun satu-satu dengan jarinya. Untungnya di tempat duduk paling belakang ada yang muntah, jadi lampu bagian belakang dinyalakan, meskipun redup Sungmin masih bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Sungmin mengagumi wajah dongsaengnya itu. Sungmin selalu mengingat kata-katanya pada Kyuhyun waktu itu _" Lupakan dia! Aku akan menggantikannya…aku yang akan menggantikannya…"_. Sungmin memang menyayangi Kyuhyun, Sungmin sangat senang berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun terluka dan menangis seperti saat itu lagi.

Deg!

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Sungmin yang sudah menatap ke depan lagi setelah selesai menjelajahi muka Kyuhyun. _' Oh! Jantung, berdebarlah normal! Kalau kau berdebar secepat ini bisa-bisa terdengar oleh Kyu…Aish! Kenapa kau tidak bisa diajak kompromi? Kenapa debaranmu tambah cepat? Ah…kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi!'_

"Zhou…Mi…Ge…" gumam Kyuhyun di tengah tidurnya.

Nyutt...!

Kali ini Sungmin merasa sakit…_'Kau belum bisa melupakannya,Kyu?' _tanya Sungmin dalam hati sambil meletakkan kepala Kyuhyun ke tempat sewajarnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 tahun yang lalu<strong>_ (Seoul,Korea)

Sungmin dan Ryeowook,teman dekatnya memasukki kelas dengan tatapan malas, sekarang mereka duduk di kelas 2 SMA…

"Minnie-hyung! Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sudah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Dimarahi oleh guru matematika karena ulangan minggu kemarin dapat jelek" Sungmin mendengus," Kamu sih enak,Kyu….Tidak kusangka kita setingkat, pintar lagi…"

"Wee…hyung sih bukannya belajar malah teleponan terus tiap malem sama Wookie-hyung…Pantes aja dapet merah.." Kyuhyun agak kesal setiap kali hyungnya ini dekat-dekat dengan Ryeowook.

"Biarin…! Aku dan Wookie kan pacaran…Jadi terserah aku dong!" cibir Sungmin.

"Idih…hyung ngaku-ngaku nih….Sejak kapan Wookie-hyung mau sama hyung?" Kyuhyun mencibir balik.

"Enak aja! Mana ada sih yang ga mau ama aku?" Sungmin narsis nih.

"Ada!"…Kyuhyun menjawab…"Aku ga mau tuh ama hyung. Hahahha!" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Nyutt…

Sungmin langsung diam, ia tidak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. Hati Sungmin sakit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tau Kyuhyun hanya bercanda, tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sakit?

"Engga kok,hyung…Aku mau kok sama hyung…Abis hyung manis sih…" Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menghibur hyungnya yang pasang tampang tidak suka karena dia bilang kalimat sebelumnya.

Tapi Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri Wookie, Kyuhyun bingung dengan tingkah laku hyungnya.

"Hyung! Kalo mau minta diajari matematika bilang sama aku ya!" seru Kyuhyun lagi sebelum Sungmin dan Ryeowook keluar kelas.

"Bwee…" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbengong-bengong.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memilih untuk melewati 4 jam terakhir untuk jalan-jalan daripada belajar di kelas, mereka memilikki tempat persembunyian sendiri yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Jadi mereka aman.

"Minnie….ada yang mau aku ceritakan padamu…" Wookie memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne,Wookie? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran, biasanya kalau Wookie cerita itu rame dan…pokoknya ga bosen deh kalau mendengarkan omongannya.

"Ke…ke…marin…aku ditembak oleh Yesung-hyung…" wajah Wookie merona.

"MWO?" seru Sungmin karena kaget.

"SSSHHHH…nanti ada yang mendengar!" Wookie segera menutup mulut Sungmin.

"Mwo?Terus bagaimana? Kau terima? Memangnya kau sudah bisa melupakan Shindong?" tanyaku sambil mengungkit-ungkit mantan pacar Wookie yang meninggalkan Wookie hanya untuk namja brengsek.

"Huff…aku tidak tahu, Minnie….Aku pada Yesung-hyung…Aku menyayanginya seperti hyungku sendiri….Tapi kalau dia tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanku seperti ini,aku…..Aku belum siap untuk dilukai lagi…." Wookie menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak tega melihatnya, Wookie, setahun yang lalu putus dengan Shindong dan masih menyimpan Shindong di dalam hatinya.

"Mian,Wookie…aku tidak berniat menyalahkanmu…Bukankah sudah saatnya kamu membuka hatimu untuk orang lain? Bukankah sudah saatnya kamu melupakan Shindong dan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Yesung-hyung…Aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu, aku bisa melihat ketulusannya padamu..Dan aku yakin dia tidak akan menyakitimu seperti yang Shindong lakukan…" Sungmin berusaha memberikan pendapat pada Wookie.

"Aku tahu, Minnie…aku juga ingin memulai lembaran baru bersama Yesung-hyung….Aku berniat mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku…" Wookie bernafas untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya," Ya…Mungkin…A..…akaa..ann…mencoba mencintai Yesung-hyung…AKU AKAN MENCOBA MENCINTAI YESUNG-HYUNG! WOOKIE HWAITING!" Wookie menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Ya…Hwaiting!" seruku ikut-ikutan. Aku iri pada Wookie, pengganti Shindong sudah datang untuknya, Yesung-hyung. Sedangkan aku? Pengganti Siwon belum datang untukku….Ya, Siwon, mantan pacarku yang pergi dan menduakanku di belakangku.

"Kau sendiri, Minnie? Pengganti Siwon….Kyuhyun?" tanya Wookie ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak tau, Wookie….Rasanya perasaanku tidak berbalas,mungkin dia masih mencintai GeGe nya(Zhou Mi)…" kali ini Sungmin yang menunduk.

"Itu kan hanya pendapatmu….kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Kau suka kan padanya? Cinta kan?" tanya Wookie lagi.

"Ya,begitulah,Wookie..Aku belum berani…aku takut ditolak…" kata Sungmin lemas.

"Kupikir dia menyukaimu,Minnie…Lihat saja, dia sangat protektif padamu!" Wookie mengingat-ingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat ada seorang namja yang menyatakan cinta padaku dan langsung dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Mungkin….Wookie…aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya saat malam Valentine minggu depan…"

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**Wah...TBC dulu yah..**

**Hwaa..author bingung lanjutannya bagimana...T_T**

**Ada saran?**

**Thanks...^^**

**Diusahakan update dengan kilat..hehe...^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Special thanks for those who has written a review for me..**

**Gomawoo~!^^**

**Ini chapter 4 update nya..**

**Mian lama banget buatnya…TT_TT**

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa harus dia? Apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung benci aku? <em>

_Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa pada saat aku bisa melupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun itu, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi dariku?_

_Hyung, sedangkal itukah perasaanmu kepadaku? Jawab aku,hyung! Jawab!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author pov<strong>

Malam itu, angin berhembus dengan lembut membelai rambutku yang memakai jas dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta Valentine yang diadakan SM High School.

"Minnie! Jangan pulang malam-malam ya!" sahut Donghae dari dalam rumah padahal Sungmin masih di ambang pintu.

"Iya,hyung…Arraseo…Dadah,hyung…Aku pergi dulu!" seru Sungmin seraya meninggalkan Donghae-hyung yang sedang asik mempersiapkan kue untuk Hyukkie-hyung di dapur.

**Author pov end**

Di Ballroom tempat Valentine Night diadakan….

**Sungmin pov**

Aku melihat Wookie memasukki ruangan dan disambut oleh namja yang sangat kukenal. Yesung-hyung. Yesung-hyung menatap Wookie dengan penuh cinta dan menarik Wookie untuk berdansa. Kualihkan perhatianku untuk mencari sosok yang sangat kucintai,Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Hyung! Kenapa pergi duluan? Tadinya aku mau menjemputmu!" seru namja itu padaku.

"Kyu….aduh, kamu ngagetin aku aja…Oh…Mian,Kyu,tadi aku malas kalau disuruh ikut membuat kue oleh Hae-hyung, jadi aku kabur deh…Hehe…" jawabku asal-asalan, sebenernya aku lupa, lagian sekarang aku lagi mengatur jantungku agar tidak lompat dari tubuhku.

"Hyung….kita dansa yuk!" Kyuhyun menarik tanganku ke tengah-tengah orang berdansa.

Jantungku berdebar-debar, mungkin mukaku sudah merona sekarang. Kyu yang mengajakku duluan? Apa ini mimpi? Huaa…Kalo ini mimpi udah deh mending aku ga bangun-bangun.

Setelah berganti lagu, kami menepi. Aku terlalu lelah karena step dansa Kyu terlalu bersemangat. Untungnya,Kyu tau kalo aku udah kecapean, jadi kami menepi.

"Hyung, aku ambilin minum ya?" tanya Kyu padaku yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Hm..iyaa..eh,tapi Kyu…nanti minumnya kamu bawain aja yah ke taman belakang…" pintaku pada Kyuhyun.

Angin berhembus lagi, kali ini merasuk ke tubuhku, aku rasa aku akan masuk angin kalau berada di sini terus. Tapi aku harus mempersiapkan hatiku, aku akan menembak Kyuhyun. Ya,aku akan.

"Hyung, ini minumnya…" panggil seseorang dari belakang sambil meletakkan minum kami di meja yang ada di taman.

"Oh..Gomawo,Kyu…"

Keheningan menghampiri kami…

"Kyu…." Aku mulai memecah keheningan.

"Ya,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaruh gelanya setelah meneguk beberapa teguk air.

"Saranghae,Kyu….Jeongmal Saranghae…" dadaku berdegup kencang, aku mengatur nafasku. _'Tidak apa-apa,Lee Sungmin! Kau sudah mengatakannya! Sekarang hasilnya…aku hanya pasrah…apapun jawabannya aku harus bisa menerima….'_

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun bingung, ia mengambil nafas sebentar dan mulai berbicara,"Mianhae,hyung…Aku,aku masih menyimpan Zhou Mi hyung dalam hatiku, dan aku belum ingin menggantinya dengan orang lain…Mianhae,hyung…" Kyuhyun menunduk.

Nyuuttt….

Sakit lagi…_'Sungmin! Kau harus tegar..ini keputusan Kyuhyun,kau harus menerimanya…jangan menangis,Lee Sungmin…Senyum dan katakan tidak apa-apa…berteman seperti biasa dan lanjutkan kehidupan…..'_ Sungmin mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hatinya dan mulai berbicara..

"Tidak apa-apa,Kyu….aku mengerti, kita berteman lagi ya,dan lupakan saja pernyataan cintaku tadi…Ayo kita masuk ke dalam,nanti kita dicariin" Aku mencoba tersenyum meskipun rasanya ingin menangis. '_Tidak apa-apa,Lee Sungmin…Kau harus kuat! Jangan menangis,jangan menangis….'_

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun pov<strong>

"_Mianhae,hyung…Aku,aku masih menyimpan Zhou Mi hyung dalam hatiku, dan aku belum ingin menggantinya dengan orang lain…Mianhae,hyung…" _

Aku menolak Minnie-hyung. Aku hanya ingin menjaga Zhou Mi di hatiku, apa itu salah? Tidak kan…Tapi kenapa aku merasa bersalah? Aku merasa bersalah pada Minnie-hyung. Dadaku terasa sakit saat menolaknya,Kenapa?

"_Tidak apa-apa,Kyu….aku mengerti, kita berteman lagi ya,dan lupakan saja pernyataan cintaku tadi…Ayo kita masuk ke dalam,nanti kita dicariin"_

Kulihat dia memaksakan tersenyum padaku, Sungmin-hyung. Kenapa kau begitu, kenapa,hyung? Ya, dia begitu karena aku. Aku menolaknya. Padahal hatiku berkata lain, aku tidak mau menolaknya. Melupakan? Bagimana aku bisa melupakan pernyataanmu ini,hyung? Sekarang saja kalimat pernyataan cintamu masih teringat dalam kepalaku,dan aku yakin ingatan ini tidak akan hilang selamanya.

Aku mengikuti Minnie-hyung dari belakang. Ia menemui Ryeowook dan minta diantar pulang olehnya.

"Hyung…kau pulang denganku saja?" aku ingin pulang bersamanya sekarang, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin pulang dengannya sekarang.

"Mian,Kyu….aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang" Wookie segera pamit padaku dan Yesung-hyung. Kemudian keluar dari tempat pesta bersama dengan Minnie-hyung.

_Minnie-hyung….Jeongmal Mianhae…._

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin pov<strong>

"Minnie…" Wookie memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ditolak,Wookie…"

"MWO? BERANI-BERANINYA DIA MENOLAK MINNIE-KU YANG SANGAT MANIS INI! LIHAT SAJA BESOK! AKAN KUHAJAR DIA…" Wookie berapi-api…hampir saja kami menabrak mobil yang berlawanan arah,untungnya tidak.

"Sudahlah,Wookie…aku…aku…" aku mulai terisak, air mataku kini tumpah. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku untuk tidak tumpah.

Wookie menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan memelukku…

"Dia bukan untukmu,Minnie…aku yakin suatu saat akan datang orang yang lebih baik dari dia…dia bukan untukmu,Minnie…dia tidak pantas untukmu…" Wookie menenangkanku.

Tetapi aku tetap menangis….Aku tau sekarang rasanya ditolak, dulu, aku tidak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun, termasuk orang yang kucintai…Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menolak orang yang berarti untukku, karena aku tidak mau dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku, tidak akan…

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC yahh..<strong>

**Minnie :** Huee…aku menderita sekali…

**Author : **Tenang Minnie…author bakal bales dendam ama Kyu di chapter berikutnya!

Review ya…sama kasih saran juga buat bales dendam ke Kyu...author bingung...

Ditunggu chapter 5 nya yaaa~

**Kanshamidaaa~^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Hwaa...akhirnya beres juga ini chapter 5 nyaaa...**

Special thanks to **af13knight****, ****Minnie Chagiy4****, ****Kyuhyunniewife****,** dan **StellaSJ**yang banyak membantu saya dalam ide-ide untuk membuat chapter 5 nyaa..Thanks buat review-reviewnya yang sangat membantu...^^

**Mian kalo pendek-pendek, tapi Jun akan berusaha cepet update nyaa...sama aja ya? Gapapa yah gapapa?(bling bling) Abisnya Jun udah pengen cepet-cepet update tapi masih pendek kebiasaan jelek...jangan ditiru..!...**

**MIAAAAANNNNN TT_TT**

**Happy reading...^^**

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa harus dia? Apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung benci aku? <em>

_Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa pada saat aku bisa melupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun itu, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi dariku?_

_Hyung, sedangkal itukah perasaanmu kepadaku? Jawab aku,hyung! Jawab!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tahun ini (Seoul,Korea)<strong>

**Kyuhyun pov**

"_Hyung,aku udah ga niat jalan-jalan. Kalo hyung masih mau jalan-jalan,hyung pergi sendiri aja ya?" _

"_YA! LEE SUNGMIN! KAU TIDAK USAH MEMAKSAKU KENAPA SIH? AKU BILANG AKU MAU PULANG! KAMU TIDAK TAHU HARI INI ADALAH HARI TERBURUK DALAM HIDUPKU! HARI TERBURUK DIMANA AKU DIPUTUSIN OLEH PACARKU YANG SANGAT KUCINTAI! DAN SEKARANG AKU MELIHATNYA BERJALAN DENGAN NAMJA LAIN DI DEPAN MATAKU SENDIRI….KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU SEKARANG!" _

" _Lupakan dia! Aku akan menggantikannya…aku yang akan menggantikannya…"_

"Hwaa!" Kyuhyun bangun dari mimpinya. Mimpinya tentang kejadian 2 tahun lalu,saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin-hyung. Kyuhyun lupa kalau Sungmin-hyung pernah mengatakannya,kalau dia akan menggantikan Zhou Mi ge. Ah,mungkin Sungmin-hyung sudah lupa.

Sungmin-hyung….

Setahun yang lalu, aku menolaknya…dan saat itu aku merasa sangat menyesal,sekarang aku pun sangat menyesal. Sejak kejadian itu, Sungmin-hyung jadi tidak sedekat dulu lagi denganku. Dan aku selalu tidak bisa jauh darinya. Ia memang tidak menolakku ketika aku dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi aku tidak merasakan kehangatan Sungmin-hyung lagi. Aku merasa Sungmin-hyung sekarang dingin. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

Waktu beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku iseng-iseng bertanya apakah ia masih mencintaiku, ia menjawab iya sambil tersenyum tetapi sesudahnya Wookie menanyakan hal yang sama padanya dan ia juga bilang iya. Rasanya aku tidak special lagi bagi Sungmin-hyung. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan orang lain! Tidak mau.

Kau bodoh,Kyu! Kalau kau segitu inginnya Sungmin membuatmu menjadi special untuknya, kenapa kau tidak menerima pernyataan cintanya 1 tahun yang lalu? Kenapa kau menolaknya? Perasaan tidak enak meresap ke hati Kyuhyun. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Aku memasukki ruangan kelas, kutemukan Sungmin-hyung sedang bercanda dengan Wookie-hyung. Aku senang melihatnya tertawa, selama 4 bulan setelah aku menolaknya,ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena penyebab kesedihannya adalah aku. Ya,AKU!

"Pagi…Minnie-hyung...Wookie-hyung.." sapaku pada mereka berdua.

"Pagi,Kyuhyunnie…." Sapa merka berdua berbarengan kemudian melanjutkan ngobrol mereka.

Biasanya Sungmin-hyung akan pindah ke sebelahku kalau aku sudah datang, serame apapun obrolan Wookie dia pasti pindah, sekarang….pembicaraan tidak penting seperti ngegossip tentang guru baru kita yang katanya cakep,Hankyung sonsaengnim pun lebih menarik daripada aku. Aku menatap Sungmin-hyung sedih. _'Aku ingin kau perhatikan,hyung!'_

"Kyu! Pinjem PR dong!" seru Micky dari belakang kelas.

"Eh...tapi...Minnie-hyu..."

"Aduh,Kyu...kamu pelit amat sih? Kamu kasih pinjem aja tuh ke si Micky...kasian kan dia..." mataku membulat. _'Minnie-hyung...kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?'_

#_FlashBack_#

"_Kyuhyun! Pinjem PR dong...kemarin lupa ngerjain..hehe" Micky langsung menagih PR saat ia baru saja memasukki kelas._

"_Ya! Park Yoo Chun! Kerjakan PR mu sendiri! Cuma aku yang boleh nyontek ke Kyu..." Sungmin memarahi Micky dan memukul kepalanya dengan buku sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Aish...aish...arraseo...arraseo..." Micky cemberut, tapi dia menyerah juga._

"_Nah...Kyu, kau Cuma boleh meminjamkan PR mu padaku, mengerti?" Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum pada kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang saat itu. Ia merasa sangat special bagi hyung nya ini, padahal Max juga kan pintar, tapi Minnie-hyung nya ini tetap lebih memilihnya._

"_Arraseo,hyung..." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin._

#_FlashBackEnd_#

"Tuh kan! Sungmin juga sudah meng-iya-kan...Sinikan PR mu!" Micky langsung merebut buku yang berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih bengong, hatinya terasa sakit untuk hal kecil seperti ini. Ia merasa...ah,hanya perasaan!

"Changmin! Pinjam PR dong, aku lupa mengerjakan...Hehe..." Sungmin nyengir sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk menerima buku.

"Oh...ini,hyung..." tanpa basa-basi Max memberikan buku PR nya pada Sungmin.

_**ITU BUKAN HANYA PERASAAN,KYU! SUNGMIN BENAR-BENAR SUDAH TIDAK MENGANGGAPMU SPECIAL LAGI!**_

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin pov<strong>

Aku melihat Kyuhyun, ia terlihat tidak semangat akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku masih peduli padanya? Aku masih mencintainya,ya, aku masih mencintainya. Tapi kurasa dia tidak membutuhkanku..Kan udah ada ZHOU MI GE! Aku sudah bisa mengatur perasaanku sendiri, aku tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan lagi. Saatnya untuk melangkah ke depan, tetapi luka di hatiku ini tidak akan hilang…Luka yang ditorehkan Kyuhyun padaku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi….kau berniat untuk pertukaran pelajar ini?" tanya Hankyung sonsaengnim,guru baru kita yang memng ternyata cakep. Eh? Pertukaran pelajar? Kyuhyun? Kemana?

"Minnie….Gimana tuh,Kyuhyun ditawarkan untuk pertukaran pelajar dengan sebuah sekolah di China?" Wookie memberitahuku.

Eh?China? Kok jauh sekali? Aku tidak mau…Kyu…jangan pergi…

"Rencananya 1 minggu saja sih pertukarannya…Bagaimana,Kyu?" tanya sonsaengnim lagi.

Kulihat anak-anak lain memberi Kyuhyun semangat, dan kulihat juga Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku,Kyu?

"Wah! Itu bagus sekali,Kyu….Kau jadi bisa bertemu dengan mantan pacarmu itu kan!" seruku pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat kaget dan terluka. Kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat terluka,Kyu? Bukankah aku mengatakan kenyataan? Kenyataan kalau kau akan senang bertemu dengannya lagi. Itu kan alasanmu menolakku?

"Baiklah,sonsaengnim….Aku mau…" Kyuhyun akhirnya meng-iyakan…

'_Baiklah kalau itu maumu,hyung..' batin Kyuhyun_

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke China kemarin dan aku yakin ia akan menemui mantan pacarnya. Aku memang sudah berusaha tidak peduli lagi padanya, tetapi kenapa hatiku sakit ketika mengetahui kenyataan ini. Sementara itu, Hankyung sonsaengnim memasukki kelas…<p>

"Selamat pagi,anak-anak..Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid pertukaran yang ditukar selama seminggu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi"

Semua kelas terlihat tegang. Ya, aku tahu kebiasaan di sekolah ini. Mereka pasti menunggu siapa yang datang,menganalisisnya ketika sudah melihat wajahnya. Kalo cakep pasti banyak yang ngincar,kalo mukanya sedang-sedang saja pasti langsung biasa apalagi jelek,mati aja! Kalo soal pintar? Kedua…asal lumayan sudah masuk kategori OK….Haah~ Rutinitas yang sangat biasa…

"Ya…silahkan masuk…" Hankyung sonsaengnim mempersilahkan seseorang memasukki ruangan kelas.

Seseorang memasukki ruangan kelas, kulitnya putih, wajahnya imut, rambutnya berwarna coklat…

"Di…dia…."

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-TBC-TBC-<strong>

**TBC dulu yaaaa...**

**Readers : JunJun payah!**

**JunJunMinnie : Aaaa...miannn...TT_TT**

**Oya oya oya...main tebak-tebakan yu,readers?**

**Siapa ya namja yang dari China ituu?**

**Pasti readers udah pada tau deh...^^**

**Kalo gitu tunggu ya chapter 6 nyaa...**

**KANSHAMIDAAAA~**

* * *

><p><strong>Minnie : Eeehh...tungguu! Siapa sih? Main kanshamida aja nih author! Kasih tau dulu dong..<strong>

**JunJun : Udah Minnie santai aja, ini kartu AS author tau...Minnie ga menderita kok abis ini...^^**

**Minnie : Woohh...sip sip :) Tapi tetep aja penasaran...Readers bisa kasih tau Minnie ga?**

**Author : Ssshh! Minnie jangan maksa dong..TT_TT**


	6. Chapter 6

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Nah…ini chapter 6 update nyaaa~**

**Wah…author ngebut nih….lagi seneng liat Kyu menderita…woo! Ditampar Sparkyu..**

**Mian yaa….author kemarin-kemarin lama updatenya…TT_TT**

**Silahkan dibaca….!**

**Semoga suka….^^**

**Oh,ya satu lagi...Namja itu memang Henry...para readers pinter deh...thanks reviewnyaa^^**

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa harus dia? Apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung benci aku? <em>

_Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa pada saat aku bisa melupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun itu, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi dariku?_

_Hyung, sedangkal itukah perasaanmu kepadaku? Jawab aku,hyung! Jawab!_

* * *

><p>"Anneyonghaseo….Choneun….Henry imnida" namja itu memperkenalkan diri.<p>

Anak-anak sekelas berteriak-teriak. Mereka senang dengan kedatangan Henry. Secara ya, Henry itu kalo penampilan imut banget. Tapi…

"He…henry?" aku kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah! Chagiya!" seru Henry padaku disertai dengan tatapan menusuk dari anak-anak sekelas.

'_Cha…chagii? Astaga…Henry'batin Sungmin. _

"Aa…apa..yang…kau katakan pabbo!" balasku. Aku yakin mukaku pasti sudah merona. Kalian tahu, di chapter-chapter sebelumnya aku pernah membicarakan tentang teman SMP ku yang aneh kan? Inilah orangnya…

_#FlashBack#_

"_Sungmin-ah! Aku menyukaimu…Saranghae…" Henry menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. Dia memang lucu._

"_Henry…aku kan sudah berpacaran dengan Siwon…Kau bercanda ya?" tanyaku pada Henry._

"_Biarin..!" Henry langsung memelukku, bocah ini memang tidak kenal takut._

"_Dasar kau ini…"_

"_Hyung itu punyaku! Tidak ada yang boleh memilikki hyung selain aku!" Henry memelukku semakin erat. _

_Henry benar-benar tidak pernah menyerah, padahal aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali…Aku kadang-kadang berpikir untuk menerimanya, tapi aku tidak mau menerimanya hanya karena kasian, aku tidak mau menerima cintanya karena aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Henry yang mengerti penjelasanku semakin mencintaiku…Dia satu-satu nya orang yang menangis ketika aku pulang ke Korea….Bayangkan! Dia teriak-teriak di bandara!_

"_Hyung…."_

"_Ne,Henry ah?"_

"_Janji ya hyung….kalo hyung udah putus sama Siwon-hyung,hyung pacarannya sama aku!" _

"_Aduh, kau seperti mendoakan aku putus dengan Siwonnie,Henry – ah?"_

"_Andwae! Ini sih kalo….Hyung janji aja!"_

"_Ne, Henry…." Kataku sambil mengusap kepala Henry, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan ke-imut-an ini bocah._

#_FlashBackEnd_#

"Sungmin-ssi? Kau sudah kenal Henry-ssi?" tanya sonsaengnim pada Sungmin.

"Aduh,sonsaengnim ini bagimana sih? Dia kan pacarku, pasti dia kenal aku dong!" Henry menjawab pertanyaan sonsaengnim. _'Astaga! Apa yang dia katakan?'_ batinku, aku yakin mukaku sekarang sudah memerah….aarrgghh..

"Wogh…bukankah kata gossip-gosip yang beredar, Sungmin-ssi itu pacarnya Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya sonsaengnim lagi. Dasar sonsaengnim tidak bisa baca suasana!

"Kyuhyun?" Henry kebingungan di depan kelas.

"Haha…itu hanya gossip,sonsaengnim….Henry! Kau duduk saja di sebelahku…OK?" aku kaget saat nama Kyuhyun disebut-sebut.

Henry tanpa perintah sonsaengnim langsung menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku. Hankyung sonsaengnim pun segera memulai pelajaran.

"Gwaenchana,Minnie?" Ryeowook yang duduk di depanku bertanya padaku. Aku tahu dia pasti khawatir karena insiden pengungkitan gossip dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana…Wookie.." aku memaksakan tersenyum, aku tidak baik-baik saja.

Wookie membalikkan badannya ketika ada tatapan yang menusuk dari arah Hankyung sonsaengnim…

"Hyung…" kali ini suara si imut mochi,Henry.

"Nae? Henry-ah?"

"Saranghae…"

Deg!

Itu dia…akhirnya keluar lagi, dia menyatakannya lagi…

"Jangan main-main seperti itu lagi,Henry. Anak kecil tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" aku tahu kalau Henry serius, aku tahu….kalau tidak seriius ia tidak akan segigih ini menyataan cintanya padaku.

"Ya,hyung! Aku ini udah dewasa,hyung..! Aku sudah bukan anak-anak! Dan hyung jangan menganggap aku hanya main-main ya,hyung…."

Grep~

Aku kaget ketika tanganku ditarik olehnya. Ditaruhnya tanganku di dadanya…Deg deg deg….aku merasakan debaran jantungnya. _'Aku tahu,Henry…aku tahu kau mencintaiku…aku tahu…'_

"Hyung…bisakah kau dengar degup jantungku ini? Debaran jantung ini hanya untukmu,hyung….Hanya untukmu…" Kutatap mata Henry. Dia berubah, ketika SMP dia memang anak ingusan, tetapi Henry yang sekarang adalah Henry yang berbeda, Henry yang memilikki mata bulat yang tegar. Ia serius.

"Hentikan,Henry….Kita sedang jam pelajaran!" bentakku pada Henry, aku merasakan dadaku juga berdebar, baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal ini padaku. Bahkan seromantis-romantisnya Siwon, ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku, ia hanya jago ngegombal.

Wookie membalikkan badan lagi ketika Hankyung hyung menulis di papan…

"Ada apa,Minnie? Daritadi ribut sekali?" tanya Wookie yang sedikit-sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah.."

"Ryeowook! Sungmin! Sedang apa kalian?" teriak Hankyung sonsaengnim dari depan kelas, dia memang cakep, tapi dia juga galak. Gawat. " Apa kalian mau berdiri di koridor? Kalian menganggu jam pelajaranku!" Hankyung-hyung melotot padaku dan Ryeowook.

"Maaf…Hankyung sonsaengnim…Tadi aku yang menyuruh Sungmin berbicara dengan Ryeowook, karena aku tidak bisa menjelaskan soal yang kau tulis pada Sungmin dengan benar…." Tiba-tiba si mocha angkat bicara.

"Oh…Kau ini…baru masuk sudah buat masalah! Maju dan kerjakan soal ini, kalau kau tidak bisa, kau yang harus berdiri di koridor!" ancam Hankyung hyung sambil menyodorkan spidol pada Henry.

"Hen…"

"Tenang hyung, aku bisa kok…" Henry mengedipkan matanya padaku. _'Henry! Ini bukan salahmu! Ini salahku'_

Dan ternyata Henry memang bisa mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Hankyung sonsaengnim padanya,Henry kan jenius. Hankyung sonsaengnim langsung kesal karena Henry bisa mengerjakan soal buatannya, dengan berat hati ia mempersilahkan Henry duduk kembali.

"Kok kamu bisa sih,Hen?"

"Hyung, mau aku ga bisa ya?"

"Bukan gitu,Hen….Aku" sumpah…aku sama sekali ga bermaksud gitu ke Henry, aku tidak mau dia berdiri di koridor gara-gara aku.

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya karena hyung kok…."

"Lho?"

"Hyung tau kenapa aku bisa loncat kelas dan menjadi jenius seperti ini?"

"…"

"Karena aku mengejarmu hyung, aku mencintaimu…aku ingin menjadi orang yang pantas untukmu.."

'_Henry,sungguh…aku sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan cintamu…'batinku._

* * *

><p>"Minnie! Kamu ga makan? Mau aku beliin apa ga?" tanya Wookie yang melihatku bengong di bangku kantin.<p>

"Engga ah,Wookie…aku ga laper…" masih melanjutkan lamunanku.

"Minnie…" Wookie duduk di depanku, aku tahu ia akan menginterogasiku.

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak pernah cerita tentang Henry padaku?" Wookie menunjukkan muka sedih.

"Yah…seperti yang kau lihat,Wookie…dari dulu dia sudah seperti sekarang ini" jawabku dengan santai.

"Dia selalu bilang 'Saranghae' padamu? Dia selalu melindungimu saat kau kesulitan?" tanya Wookie tidak percaya. Ya, Wookie pasti tidak percaya kalau ada namja seperti Henry.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya,Wookie...Tapi inilah kenyataannya..."

"Lalu kau tidak pernah menerima cintanya,Minnie? Bukankah kalau kau terus-menerus menolaknya itu kejam,Minnie?"

"Wookie...aku...aku senang bahwa aku tau kalau masih ada orang yang sangat mencintaiku, aku sangat senang...Tapi karena terlalu senang,aku jadi takut, aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh...Aku tidak mau kalau akhirnya dia malah terluka...aku tidak mau,Wookie...aku tidak mau ada yang terluka...aku juga tidak mau menolaknya, karena kalau aku menolaknya..." aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi...air mataku mulai menggenang..

"Aku tau,Minnie..Kau tidak mau menolak orang yang kau sayangi,karena itu akan membuatmu terluka..." Wookie mengerti perkataanku...Ia ingat kejadian malam itu, kejadian dimana aku berjanji tidak akan menolak orang yang kusayangi...

"Lalu?Kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun,Minnie?" Wookie kembali bertanya setelah keheningan menerpa kami, ketika aku berusaha mengeringkan air mataku.

"Anni...aku bisa menerima kenyataan,Wookie...Dia tidak mencintaiku"

Nyuutt...

Sakit itu...Masih ada ternyata, sakit yang kurasakan saat aku masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dulu. Ternyata sekarang pun aku masih mencintainya...Kyuhyun...

Wookie hanya tersenyum, dari wajahnya ia terlihat tidak percaya.

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>(Beijing,China)<strong>

**Kyuhyun pov**

"Cao an...wo shi Cho Kyuhyun...hen hao ren shi ta jia" aku memperkenalkan diriku pada 'kelas' ku.

Kulihat tampang teman-teman sekelasku, aku sebal karena tidak ada yang memperhatikanku, mereka pikir aku ingin disini? Aku tidak mau. Karena kalau aku disini aku tidak bisa bertemu Sungmin-hyung...Ah,aku sudah merindukan Sungmin-hyung...

Tiba-tiba yang duduk di pojokkan berdiri...

"Kui...Xian?" tanya seorang namja yang tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Zhou mi ge?" iya...itu Zhou Mi Ge...ia tetap tidak berubah, rambut merahnya tetap ada, hidungnya yang mancung tetap ada. Dia masih Zhou Mi Ge...Orang yang pernah menjadi orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku, 3 tahun yang lalu tentunya...

Aku mengambil inisiatif duduk di sebelah Zhou Mi Ge karena akan lebih mudah untuk melewati seminggu ini dengan orang yang kukenal, bukan karena aku ada niat apa. Entah mengapa aku sudah sangat biasa melihat Zhou Mi, rasa cinta, rasa sakit hati, rasa sedih yang dulu kurasakan sudah hilang entah kemana. Yang tersisa hanya rasa pertemanan, aku ingin berteman dengannya lagi, seperti saat sebelum kita berpacaran...

"Kui Xian? Kau adalah murid pertukaran pelajar itu?" tanya Zhou Mi ketika aku sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya...aku sebenarnya tidak mau...tapi mau bagaimana lagi,aku jenius sih!" Kyuhyun mulai bercanda,rasanya sudah lama tidak bercanda dengan Zhou Mi Ge.

"Haha...kau tidak berubah..."

"Mana mungkin aku berubah? Memangnya aku power ranger...?" gurauku.

"Bukan itu maksudku...Dasar kau ini!" Zhou Mi Ge terkikik geli.

"..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama 2 tahun ini,Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi memecah keheningan setelah candaan garingku.

"Ya baik baik saja...kalau GeGe?" tanyaku pada Zhou Mi...Aku sebenarnya penasaran pada hubungan Zhou Mi dan namja yang waktu itu aku lihat, sekali lagi aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa loh. Aku hanya mau 100% mendukungnya sekarang.

"Ya begitu-begitu sajalah..." Zhou Mi menunduk. Nah, kalau menunduk begini dia pasti ada masalah, tidak sia-sia aku pacaran dengannya satu tahun,aku jadi tau kebiasaannya.

"Kau ada masalah,Zhou Mi?"

"Hmm..ya begitulah Kui Xian...kau ingat orang kau kuceritakan saat aku...Dui Bu Qi, memutuskanmu?" tanya Zhou Mi. Dari kata-katanya aku tau dia masih merasa bersalah padaku, ya! Zhou Mi Ge..aku sudah tidak apa-apa...Kenapa kau masih sungkan padaku?

"Oh...ingat-ingat...memang ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku memasang wajah penasaran.

"Sangat sulit ternyata mendapatkannya..." jelas Zhou Mi.."Dia menolak pernyataan cintaku mentah-mentah" Zhou Mi menunduk,"Dia tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dari siapapun, dari laki-laki secakep apapun, apalagi perempuan...Tidak sama sekali"

"Ha? Kok bisa begitu,Mi? Memangnya dia eksklusif ya? Kok belagu amat?" tanyaku kaget mendengar penjelasan Zhou Mi.

"Dia mempunyai orang yang sangat dicintainya dan dia selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan orang itu. Tapi dia selalu ditolak"

"Hukum karma itu berlaku,Mi..." sahutku memotong pembicaraan Zhou Mi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi,Kui Xian...rasanya lemas..."

"Kau harus lebih berusaha lagi,Mi...Aku yakin suatu saat dia pasti menyadari kalau ada orang yang sangat mencintainya di sampingnya dan melupakan orang yang dicintainya." Aku merasa saat aku mengatakan ini aku seperti membicarakan pengalamanku sendiri,aku mencintai Zhou Mi, tapi akhirnya aku sadar kalau di sampingku ada Sungmin-hyung yang selalu mencintaiku. Meskipun aku menolaknya dengan alasan yang terdengar mengada-ada. Aku bilang aku ingin menyimpan Zhou Mi Ge di dalam hatiku, tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat biasa bersama dengannya. Tidak ada debaran jantung lagi, jatungku baru berdebar ketika bersama Sungmin-hyung, tidak ada wajah merona, wajahku baru merona ketika melihat senyum manis Sungmin-hyung. Semua nya sudah terganti dengan Sungmin-hyung. Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya saat aku sudah menolak Sungmin-hyung, orang yang paling kuinginkan dalam hidupku.

"Aku...tidak tahu Kui Xian...Dia..Dia terkesan agak aneh ketika aku mengenalnya lebih jauh..."

"Terkesan aneh bagaimana?" tanyaku heran.

"Dia..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC dulu ya…<strong>

**Wah…apa yang aneh dengan Henry?**

**Kita liat di chapter berikutnya…^^**

**Oh,yaa….thanks untuk yang udah review….lagi-lagi author banyak dibantu…Kanshamidaa..**

**Banyak juga yang request supaya chapternya dipanjangin….author dengan senang hati memanjangkan chapter ini…**

**Semoga suka…Review yaaa…?**

**Kanshamidaaaaa~ ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Hwaaa...akhirnya chapter 7 beres juga dan bisa update..**

**Jun suka banget bikin bagian Henry ama Minnie...**

**Dibaca ya...semoga suka...^^**

* * *

><p>"Dia...seperti terobsesi pada orang yang dicintainya...Dalam hidupnya,tujuannya hanya orang yang dicintainya..." jawab Zhou Mi.<p>

"Tapi..bukankah itu bagus,Mi? Jadi dia tidak bisa selingkuh gitu..." aku malah melihat sisi positif orang yang disukai Zhou Mi ini.

"Iya sih...ah sudahlah...Bagaimana denganmu,Kui Xian? Kau sudah menemukan orang yang beruntung itu?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum.

"A..aku...Zhou Mi, aku baru sadar aku membutuhkan orang itu ketika aku telah menolaknya...aku benar-benar bodoh.." aku memang bodoh.

"Itu tidak benar,Kui Xian...Aku yakin sekarang dia pasti masih mencintaimu, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saja padanya?"

"Aku...aku tidak tahu...dia sudah tidak menganggapku spesial lagi,Mi..." kali ini aku menunduk. Aku tau semua ini kesalahanku. Seandainya kau bisa kembali ke 1 tahun yang lalu, aku akan mengatakan 'Nado Saranghae,hyung' pada Sungmin-hyung. Dan sekarang kami pasti sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah,Kui Xian! Kui Xian,Hwaiting!" Zhou Mi menyemangatiku.

"Ya..kau juga...Zhou Mi hwaiting!" seruku mengikuti nada bicaranya saat menyemangatiku tadi.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>(Seoul,Korea)<strong>

**Sungmin pov**

"Chagi...aku mau tanya..."

"Jangan panggil aku chagi,mochi...panggil aku bunny saja ya?"

"Hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi...Itu kan panggilan kita waktu kita masih di SMP!"

"Aku tau orang dewasa..." aku menggoda Henry yang menggembungkan pipinya yang terlihat gemuk sekarang.

"Hyuuunnnggg~" kubiarkan Henry bermanja-manja padaku.

"Nae?"

"Kyuhyun itu siapanya hyung?"

Deg!

Kenapa tidak ada hari yang tidak menyebutkan nama itu. Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang menyebut nama itu. Aku tidak alergi terhadap nama itu, tapi setelah mendengarnya,aku...aku jadi merasa kangen pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok,Hen.."

"Tapi kok pada bilang hyung suka sama yang namanya Kyuhyun ini sih?" tanya Henry yang hatinya mulai panas karena cemburu.

Deg!

Astaga! Gosip itu...Gosip tentang hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun...Tentang aku yang telah ditolaknya..

"Itu ga bener,Hen...Aku..."

"HYUNG JANGAN BOHONG SAMA HENRY! HYUNG JUGA BERWAJAH SEPERTI INI KETIKA MASIH BERPACARAN DENGAN SIWON HYUNG! HYUNG MENCINTAI NAMJA CHO KYUHYUN ITU KAN?"

"Tenang,hen...Ini bukan..." aku tersentak ketika Henry membentakku...Sebentar lagi pasti namja ini akan menangis, dia memang masih anak-anak.

"Hyungg..."

"Nae,Hen.."

"Hyung kok jahat sih? Hyung kan udah janji kalo hyung bakal jadi pacarku kalo udah putus sama Siwon-hyung...Kok hyung gitu sih? Yang ketemu duluan sama hyung kan aku, bukan Cho Kyuhyun ini..." aku kaget mendengar kata-katanya, bukan karena ia mengatakan kebenaran, aku sudah tau kalau apa yang dia katakan itu benar. Tapi aku kaget karena dia tidak menangis...Dia menahan air matanya...Henry benar-benar berubah...Dia bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Henry.." aku tidak tega melihat namja ini menangis. Namja yang biasanya mengatakan 'Saranghae' padaku, namja yang selalu menghiburku ketika aku putus dengan Siwon, namja yang memberiku semangat, namja yang tidak pernah menyerah, namja yang tidak marah meskipun aku panggil aneh, namja yang selalu baik padaku, namja yang selalu menuruti kata-kataku...Aku menyayanginya...Ia orang yang sangat berarti bagiku...

"Mianhae,Henry-ah...Jangan menangis...aku akan menepati janjiku...Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu,Henry-ah" tekadku sudah bulat, kupeluk namja mungil ini. _'Aku tidak akan menolaknya, karena orang ini adalah orang yang berarti untukku. Mianhae karena menunggu aku yang terlalu lama ini..Gomawo...Henry-ah'_

Tanpa kami sadari, ada sesosok namja mungil lainnya yang tersenyum melihat kami..."Kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu,Minnie?" gumamnya pada namja berkepala besar disebelahnya.

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>(Beijing,China)<strong>

**Kyuhyun pov**

Tak terasa besok sudah harus pulang ke Korea. Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin-hyung lagi..Sungmin-hyung..Jeongmal bogoshippo...

Brakkk...tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka...

"Kui Xian..." panggil seseorang dari luar.

"Astaga,Zhou Mi Ge! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam bergini di apartemen orang!" seruku ketika menemukan pintu apartemenku yang naas terkena gebrakan Zhou Mi.

"Aku butuh kau,temani aku makan malam!" wajah Zhou Mi terlihat kalut.

Ada apa ini?

Restoran dekat apartement...

"Ada apa sih,Mi? Kok kamu kalut begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Zhou Mi yang terlihat sangat depresi (author : baca GALAU!)

"Sepertinya aku akan ikut ke Korea,Kui Xian.."

"Ha?"

"Dia menelponku,katanya dia tidak akan kembali ke Korea, ia ingin tetap berada bersama orang yang dicintainya di Korea"

**#**_**FlashBack**_**#**

"_Wei?" sebuah suara di seberang sana terdengar._

"_Wei...ini Henry-ah?" tanya Zhou Mi pada suara di seberang sana._

"_Iya..kau pasti Zhou Mi? Zhou Mi...sudahlah...kau menyerah saja, aku sudah bahagia disini bersama orang yang sangat kucintai...dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembali ke China!"_

"_Apaaa? Kenapa.."_

"_Kenapa bisa? Tentu saja...selama ini aku selalu berusaha belajar dan meningkatkan nilai-nilai agar aku bisa loncat kelas dan bisa bersanding dengan orang yang sangat kucintai...Jadi, sudah jelas kan? Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi karena aku tidak akan pernah mengangkat teleponmu lagi...ZAI JIAN!"_

_Tuuutt tuuutt tuuuut..._

**#**_**FlashBackEnd**_**#**

"Mwo?Dia berkata begitu padamu?" aku kaget mendengar cerita Zhou Mi.

"Iya...aku...aku ingin mengejarnya,Kui Xian...aku tidak mau berakhir tidak jelas seperti ini..." Zhou Mi membulatkan tekadnya.

"Zhou Mi hwaiting!" aku menyemangati Zhou Mi...ternyata perjalanan cintaku tidak separah Zhou Mi, setidaknya Sungmin-hyung tidak terlalu mengabaikanku.

"Kau juga! Nyatakan perasaanmu secepatnya,Kui Xian!"

"Arraseo...arraseo...HWATITING!"

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC TBC TBC lagii...<strong>

**Gomawo! Buat yang udah review...**

**Mian kalo chapter ini jelek...**

**Selanjutnya mereka berempat bakal ketemu lohh...**

**Haha...jadii...Kyumin ato Minry?**

**Review yaaa? Kanshamidaaaaa~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Wah...Jun update lg nih...**

**Chapter ke? 8 ya?**

**Ya...chapter 8...**

**Gomawoo reviewnyaaa~ aaa...**

**Hasil sementara : **

**Kyumin : ****4**

**Minry : 2**

**Kalo berubah pikiran pas baca chapter 8 ini bilang yaa?**

**Happy Reading...^^**

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa harus dia? Apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung benci aku? <em>

_Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa pada saat aku bisa melupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun itu, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi dariku?_

_Hyung, sedangkal itukah perasaanmu kepadaku? Jawab aku,hyung! Jawab!_

* * *

><p><strong>(Seoul,Korea)<strong>

**Sungmin pov**

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke China kan,Hen?" tanyaku pada Henry...Aku tidak mau ditinggal olehnya, aku menyayanginya...

"Kalau hyung bilang engga aku ga akan balik ke China..." kali ini Henry membalikkan pertanyaannya padaku.

"Aku...tidak mau kau kembali ke China,Hen..." aku memang tidak mau ia kembali ke China...Keberadaan Henry sudah menjadi suatu keharusan bagiku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pulang kok...Lagian kalo di Korea terus kan bisa sama Minnie chagi terus.."

Deg!

Aduh...apa sih,Henry...bikin jantungku berdebar-debar aja...pasti mukaku sudah memerah sekarang.

"Hyung...kok diem? Hyung ga seneng ya aku tetep di sini?" tanya Henry merespon ke-diam –an ku.

"Iya,pulang aja sana! Pulang!" aku kesal, ia hanya menjahiliku, habis nanyanya berulang-ulang sih...

"Hyung..jangan ngambek dong...Mianhae,hyung...Hyung...SARANGHAE!" serunya sambil memelukku dari belakang_. 'Gomawo,Henry...Gomawo karena telah sabar mencintaiku, Gomawo karena telah menungguku selama 5 tahun...Gomawo Henry'_

"Engga kok,Hen...Gomawo yaa" aku tersenyum pada namja yang memelukku...dan pelukannya menjadi semakin erat.

"Apapun untukmu,hyung...apapun"

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>(Beijing,China)<strong>

**Kyuhyun pov**

"Hyung, passportnya mana?" tanyaku pada Zhou Mi Ge yang sibuk mencari passport daritadi.

"Oh,ini!" lecek sekali sih, kau tidak berubah,Mi...kau selalu acak-acakkan...Aku mengambil passport itu dari tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada yeojya pengecek passport.

Di pesawat...

"Kui Xian...aku mau bilang ini...kalau tidak bilang rasanya tidak lega..." Zhou Mi memulai pembicaraan saat pesawat take off.

"Shen me shi?" tanyaku pada Zhou Mi.

"Dui Bu Qi karena kejadian 2 tahun lalu, aku selalu merasa bersalah karena hal ini padamu.."

"Mei Guan Xi! Aku sudah memaafkanmu,Mi...Jauh sebelum kau memintanya padaku.." aku tersenyum pada namja yang duduk di sebelahku,namja yang pernah kucintai...Namja yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, namja yang pernah mengisi hatiku, dan namja yang pernah memenuhi otakku. Kutekankan pada kata 'PERNAH'.

"Xie Xie...Kui Xian..." Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Masalah kami telah beres, sekarang...hubunganku dan Sungmi-hyung...Tunggu aku Sungmin-hyung...aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu ketika aku sampai di Korea nanti.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>(Seoul,Korea)<strong>

**Author pov**

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah, sekolah SM High School dimana murid-muridnya adalah murid murid pilihan. Terlihat banyak murid-murid yang telat, ada yang tidak memakai seragam lengkap, dan ada pula yang malah berpacaran di taman belakang. Hankyung sonsaengnim memasukki salah satu kelas favoritnya.

"Hai anak-anak! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Besok Sabtu loh! Semangat ya belajar di hari terakhir ini!" seru Hankyung sonsaengnim yang disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan keras dari para murid.

"Oh,ya...kita kedatangan dua murid dari China nih...mau tau siapa?" tanya Hankyung sonsaengnim pada seluruh murid di kelas itu..

"CHO KYUHYUN!" seru murid-murid serempak.

"Ya,benar...satu lagi?"

"..." Hening...Tidak ada yang tau mungkin.

"Kok diam? Yasudah...kita panggilkan saja mereka ya?" Hankyung sonsaengnim meberi isyarat pada dua murid yang menunggu di luar untuk masuk ke kelas. Terlihat ada seseorang yang perawakannya tinggi,kulitnya putih, bulu matanya lentik, rambut coklat berombak yang dikenal sebagai Cho Kyuhyun. Dan satu lagi, rambut kemerahan, perawakan lebih tinggi daripada Kyuhyun,hidungnya mancung, ya...dia Zhou Mi.

"Annyeohaseo...choneun Zhou Mi imnida..." si rambut merah memperkenalkan diri.

"Z...zhou...Mmmiii?" seseorang berseru dari tempat duduk yang cukup belakang.

"Henry-ah! Akhirnya kita bertemu juga" wajah Zhou Mi sumingrah karena sudah lama ia tidak melihat Henry(Cuma seminggu kok!Lebay ah). Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melihat Henry _'Tidak jelek juga' pikirnya._

"Oh..saya lupa kalian berasal dari sekolah yang sama di China...Henry-ssi pasti sudah sangat kenal dengan Zhou Mi-ssi ya?" tanya Hankyung sonsaengnim pada Zhou Mi dan Henry.

"Yah..begitulah,sonsaengnim...Hmm..bisakah saya duduk di sebelah Henry saja? Biar mudah penyesuaian begitu..." Zhou Mi mulai aksi PDKT nya.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Henry. Semua anggota kelas menatap Henry.

"Waeyo,Henry?" anya Hankyung sonsaengnim pada Henry.

"Aku mau duduk sama MinnieBunny-ku aja! Aku ga bisa belajar kalo sebelahku bukan Minnie!" teriak Henry dengan PD. Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah laku dongsaeng lucu-nya ini. (author : yah! Kok dongsaeng sih? Sungmin : yeh...author yang buat kok nanya? Author : yaudah deh,disini dongsaeng dulu,ntar baru chingu...biar surprise gitu... sungmin:bah..udah ketauan kalo gini caranya mah,author! Author : ah,yaudah deh..gajadi...hehe...kita liat nanti...^^)

"Maaf ya,itu tempatku dan aku yang harusnya duduk disitu.." Kyuhyun mulai mencampuri pembicaraan. Ia mulai panas dan merasa kesal karena...APA MAKSUDNYA DIA PENGEN DEKET-DEKET AMA MINNIE-HYUNG? TERUS APA MAKSUDNYA DIA PANGGIL-PANGGIL MINNIE-HYUNG PAKE PANGGILAN KHUSUS BEGITU 'MINNIEBUNNY'? DAN APA MAKSUDNYA PENAMBAHAN IMBUHAN '-KU' ITU?

"Biarin! Udah kamu duduknya ama Zhou Mi aja...kalo gitu kan beres?" Henry memberikan solusi yang sama sekali tidak memecahkan masalah.

"Oh,tidak bisa!Kalo gitu tanya aja sama Sungmin-hyung dia mau duduk sama siapa?" Kyuhyun menantang Henry. Kyuhyun yakin ia akan menang, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun kan tetep dongsaeng kesayangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai menyeringai.

"Udahlah, kok gini aja diributin sih?" tanya Hankyung sonsaengnim yang akhirnya tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyumin,Kyumi,Minry,Zhoury..

"Minnie-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Aku duduk sama Henry aja,sonsaengnim..." Sungmin berkata dengan sangat lancar dan membuat Kyuhyun membatu di tempat...Dia kalah...kalah oleh Henry? Apa Sungmin-hyung begitu membencinya sampai-sampai tidak membelanya lagi seperti dulu...Anehnya semua orang di kelas sudah tidak kaget karena hal ini. Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi yang baru datang menyebabkan keributan akhirnya pasrah dan duduk di belakang pasangan MinRy berdua.

"Minnie chagii...aku tidak mengerti bagian yang ini...jelaskan dong,chagi..." Henry mulai nempel-nempel pada Sungmin saat semua murid ngobrol ketika disuruh mengerjakan soal.

"Yang mana,Henry?" Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mulai melihat buku Henry.

"Henry, kalau kau tidak bisa tanya saja padaku..." celetuk seseorang dari belakang.

"Aku tidak minta padamu,Zhou Mi! Jangan berisik!" Henry melotot ke arah Zhou Mi yang duduk di belakangnya,setelah itu kembali melihat Sungmin dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

Grepp~

"Adududududuhhh...!" seru Henry ketika rambutnya dijambak dari belakang.

"Sakit kan? Makanya kalo punya rambut tuh jangan gondrong-gondrong...menghalangi pandangan tau!" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan ketus dan menatap Henry dengan pandangan 'APA APAAN LO NEMPEL-NEMPEL PADA SUNGMIN-HYUNG'

"Kui Xian...!" Zhou Mi membela Henry.."Kasian Henry pasti kesakitan.." Zhou Mi berusaha membelai rambut Henry.

Plak~

"Biar aku saja..." kali ini Sungmin yang berbicara setelah menepis tangan Zhou Mi yang mau menyentuh Henry. Zhou Mi kaget, begitu pula Kyuhyun.

"Iyaa...Zhou Mi diem aja! Aku maunya sama Minnie!" Henry segera menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin juga senyum pada Henry dan membelai kepalanya.

"Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun ganas dari belakang.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BERDIRI DI KORIDOR!" seru Hankyung sonsaengnim yang mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun.

"Henry!" teriak Zhou Mi sesaat setelah Hankyung sonsaengnim berbicara.

"ZHOU MI! KAU JUGA BERDIRI DI KORIDOR" Akhirnya mau tidak mau Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun keluar kelas. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menatap Henry dengan tajam JANGAN-BERANI-KAU-DEKATI-SUNGMIN-HYUNG-SEPERTI-TADI-LAGI!

**Author pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC TBC~<strong>

**Huee...awal pertemuan mereka kacau banget ya?**

**Review ya?**

**Kanshamidaaa~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Wah...Jun update lg nih...**

**Update kilat…chapter 9…hohoho…^^**

**Hmm..hmm…**

**Thanks review nyaaa yaaa…^^ **

**Banyak request Kyumin….kayanya jadi Kyumin nih..hihii…tapi author ga suka Zhoury...huhu..T_T  
><strong>

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa harus dia? Apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung benci aku? <em>

_Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa pada saat aku bisa melupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun itu, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi dariku?_

_Hyung, sedangkal itukah perasaanmu kepadaku? Jawab aku,hyung! Jawab!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun pov<strong>

Aku kesal sekali pada Henry sialan itu! Aku bukannya kesal karena dia adalah alasan mengapa aku putus dengan Zhou Mi, aku kesal karena dia berani dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin-hyung...Apa maksudnya?..Lagian Sungmin-hyung juga...Kenapa sih belain anak itu terus? Aku dongsaeng nya kan? Lagipula sebentar lagi juga kau akan menjadi milikku,hyung! Dan apa-apaan tadi...ia menapar tangan Zhou Mi? Woohh...sejak kapan Sungmin-hyung jadi kasar begitu..Setahuku dia selalu lembut ke orang yang menjahilinya sekalipun...

"Kui Xian...?" Zhou Mi memulai pembicaraan di koridor. Kami sedang dihukum.

"Ya? Apa!" aku masih sibuk memikirkan Sungmin-hyung, menjawab panggilan Zhou Mi asal-asalan.

"Kau marah Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi begitu mendengar nada bicaraku.

"Eh..hah?...Oh engga.." aku mulai sadar dari pikiranku tentang Sungmin-hyung.

"Maafkan Henry ya..."

"Tidak bisa,Mi...aku sudah terlanjur kesal! Apa maksudnya dia dekat-dekat dengan orang yang sangat kucintai? Huh!" aku mendengus kesal.

"Shen me? Dia? Sungmin itu orang yang kau cintai?" Zhou Mi terlihat kaget.

"Tentu saja,Mi! Dia hyungku itu, dia yang kutolak,dan dia yang sangat kucintai...Orang yang kuceritakan padamu..." aku menjelaskan ulang pada Zhou Mi yang mukanya berubah pucat sekarang.

"Kau kenapa,Mi?" tanyaku pada Zhou Mi yang berangsur-angsur diam dan pucat.

"Entahlah,Kui Xian...aku tidak pernah Henry bersikap begitu pada namja manapun, dia bilang dia ingin di Korea bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai..."

"Aku tau itu,Mi...ter.." perkataanku terpotong, aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku khawatir kalau kau dan Henry mencintai namja yang sama,Kui Xian.."

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin pov<strong>

Oh..jadi itu yang namanya Zhou Mi...tidak buruk juga...Aku sedikit merasa cemburu karena mereka terlihat sangat akrab,tentu saja setelah putus. Tapi aku tidak akan menangis,aku tidak akan marah-marah dan aku tidak akan menuntut mereka untuk berjauhan satu sama lain. Perasaanku sudah sedikit tenang sejak bersama Henry, Itulah alasanku menahan Henry disini, karena aku merasakan ada firasat buruk. Dan ternyata firasatku benar, Kyuhyun membawa mantannya,Zhou Mi.

"_Aku mau duduk sama MinnieBunny-ku aja! Aku ga bisa belajar kalo sebelahku bukan Minnie!"_

Astaga,Henry...kau ini lucu sekali...kau protektif sekali, aku melihat pipinya yang digembungkan ke arahku. Arraseo, Henry...Arraseo...aku tidak akan duduk dengan yang lain.

"_Aku duduk sama Henry aja,sonsaengnim..."_

Aku lebih memilih duduk dengan Henry daripada dengan Kyuhyun? Sudah tidak pada kaget pastinya. Aku hanya memutuskan berdasarkan kebutuhan saja. Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkanku,selain pintar dia juga sudah punya Zhou Mi,mereka bisa duduk berdua. Sedangkan Henry? Henry membutuhkanku,dia memang pintar, tapi aku merasa dibutuhkan kalau bersamanya.

"_Adududududuhhh...!"_

Mwo? Rambut Henry dijambak Kyuhyun, maksudnya apa sih? Dia mau sok berkuasa ya? Ato dia cemburu sama Henry karena sepertinya Zhou Mi menyukai Henry? Aku sudah mau buka mulut, tapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu dimarahi oleh Zhou Mi.

Eh,eh? Mau apa Zhou Mi pada Henry? Kutepis tangan Zhou Mi.

"_Biar aku saja..."_

Jangan pikir kau bisa menyentuh Henry. Kau sudah mempunyai orang yang sangat kucintai, sekarang aku mau memulai lembaran kehidupanku yang baru, kau mau merebutnya juga! Dasar serakah! Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan!

Aku tersenyum lega ketika Henry baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau dia ingin melindunginya.

"Hyunngg~" panggil Henry padaku yang sedang melanjutkan mengerjakan soal ketika insiden ga jelas sudah terlewat.

"Apa,Henryyyy?"

"Kok 'Y' nya panjang-panjang amat,hyung?"

"Habis Henry panggil hyungnya juga panjang kan.." aku tersenyum ketika melihat Henry yang menggembungkan pipinya yang memang sudah bulat itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau lucu,Henry..." aku mencubiti pipi Henry yang gemuk dan putih itu.

"Yaaaa...Hyungg~" pipinya berubah menjadi tersipu...Henry bisa tersipu juga ya? Kukira dia hanya bisa ngambek,cengen,dan sebagainya yang identik dengan kelakuan anak kecil.

"Wajahmu merona,Henry..." aku tersenyum pada Henry, dia memang lucu.

"Ya,hyung! Ini kan gara-gara hyung!" seru Henry padaku, untungnya budek atau bagimana itu Hankyung sonsaengnim tidak mendengar seruan Henry.

Cup~

Henry mencium pipiku. Sontak aku merona, wajahku memerah. Astaga! HENRY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! Yang mencium hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan ~

"Kalau meu mesra-mesra an jangan di kelas dong..." sindir seseorang di depanku.

"Wookie!" aku hanya menunduk, aku benar-benar malu.

**Sung****m****in pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author pov<strong>

Sudah seminggu setelah kedatangan Zhou Mi dan kembalinya Kyuhyun ke Korea, hari-hari terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Henry, hari-hari terasa tenang bagi Sungmin, hari-hari terasa berat bagi Zhou Mi,dan hari-hari terasa menyebalkan karena kecemburuan yang menggerogoti hati Kyuhyun.

"Senin nanti kita akan mengadakan camping, sekarang kita akan membagi kelas menjadi 2 bagian..." Heechul sonsaengnim menjelaskan kegiatan hari senin mendatang.

"Sekarang kalian lihat daftar ini, saya sudah membagi kelas menjadi dua bagian, lakukan yang saya perintahkan dan bergabung dengan kelompok masing-masing." Heechul sonsaengnim menunjukkan secarik kertas berisikan nama murid-murid di kelas.

"Hwaaaa!Hueeee..."

Tebak siapa yang menangis meraung-raung begitu?

"Hyung...hiks...hikss...kita kok ga sekelompok sih? Hiks hiks..." Henry sudah sesenggukan, aku berusaha menenangkannya. Aish, Heechul sonsaengnim pasti sengaja.

"Henry-ah...kita sekelompok ya?" tiba-tiba Zhou Mi muncul.

"Ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau ga mau!" Henry terus-terusan mengumandangkan kata-kata 'GA MAU'

"Udah deh, ga usah cengeng gitu, Henry..." Kyuhyun sebal melihat Henry yang terus-menerus manja terhadap Sungmin.

"Huaaaa!" Henry menangis makin keras.

"Astaga! Kyuhyun! Kamu kok kasar gitu sih sama Henry!" Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung tercengang..."Hyung? Hyung bela dia?" Kyuhyun terlihat tidak percaya hyung tercintanya ini terus-terusan membela Henry.

"Ini bukan maslah bela-membela,Kyuhyun! Aku hanya mau tau dimana sopan santunmu membentak orang seperti itu!" Sungmin kali ini menatap Kyuhyun dengan tegas."Aish,hyung...arraseo...mian,Henry" Kyuhyun meminta maaf ogah-ogah-an.

"Hyunggg~ memangnya kita tidak bisa sekelompok ya? Hiks" Henry tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun dan berbicara pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjadi geram sendiri.

"Gapapa,Henry...Lagian base camp nya kan ga terlalu jauh, aku bisa kapan saja mengunjungimu.." Sungmin tersenyum pada Henry.

Akhirnya Henry bisa tenang, Henry memeluk Sungmin dan Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

**Author pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun pov<strong>

Aish...ternyata apa yang dikatakan Zhou Mi itu benar, Henry sendiri yang mengakui kalau dia menyukai Sungmin.

_#FlashBack#_

_Beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana kelas masih kosong,tidak...ada aku,Zhou Mi dan Henry, sebenarnya Sungmin sudah datang tapi ia sedang dipanggil oleh Kangin sonsaengnim...Henry dengan santainya memainkan HP, Zhou Mi sedang menatap Henry dengan tatapan sayang,dan aku? Aku menatap Henry dengan tatapan kesal, bagaimana tidak? Dia nempel terus dengan Sungmin-hyung!_

"_Eh, Henry!" tiba-tiba Zhou Mi membuka pembicaraan._

"_Ne?" Henry menjawab singkat tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Zhou Mi._

"_Apa...namja yang sangat kau cintai sejak dulu itu...Sungmin?" Zhou Mi kali ini agak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya, ia takut salah dan membuat Henry marah. Kalau aku? Aku lebih memilih diam tapi sambil nguping! Aku penasaran juga sih.._

_Kali ini Henry berbalik dan menunjukkan senyum imutnya dan pipi putih lucunya...benar-benar seperti mochi._

"_Ting Tong! Benar sekali,Zhou Mi!" _

_Deg~_

_Jadi benar apa yang diperkirakan Zhou Mi...Orang yang membuat Henry begitu serius(kata Zhou Mi), orang yang membuat Henry bersusah payah selama ini(kata Zhou Mi), orang yang membuat Henry sangat tergila-gila padanya(kata Zhou Mi) adalah...Sungmin-hyung!_

"_ANDWAE!" teriakku tiba-tiba membuat dua orang tadi terkejut._

"_Waeyo,Kyuhyun?" tanya Henry dengan muka pabbo nya, memang sih tidak selucu Sungmin-hyung, tapi tetap saja dia lucu. Zhou Mi memang tau kalau aku mencintai Sungmin-hyung. Tapi Henry? Dia tidak tau...Lagipula kalau pun dia tahu aku yakin dia tidak akan menyerah, dan begitu pula aku! Enak saja dia mau mendapatkan Sungmin-hyung! Lewati dulu mayatku!_

"_Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara menghentikan pembicaraan kami. Orang yang dibicarakan muncul sih._

_#FlashBackEnd#_

Dan sekarang! Kenapa sih Sungmin-hyung selalu membela Henry, memang sih dia tidak membela,tapi kan sama saja bagiku...

Hatiku memang sakit saat Zhou Mi memutuskanku,

Hatiku memang terluka saat Zhou Mi lebih memilih orang lain daripada aku,

Tapi hyung...hatiku lebih sakit lagi saat aku menolakmu,hyung,

Hatiku lebih sakit lagi saat kau menghindariku,

Hatiku lebih sakit lagi saat kau melindunginya,

Saat kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku,

Mungkin yang terakhir tidak, tapi aku takut hyung,aku takut kau akan lebih memilihnya daripada aku, aku takut kau mencintainya,hyung..Aku tidak mau,hyung..

Hyung,aku tau aku sangat egois...tapi kini aku sadar akan perasaanku,hyung...

Belum terlambatkah aku?

'_Andai Sungmin-hyung bisa mendengar semua isi hatiku ini'_ aku menatap Sungmin-hyung yang sedang menepuk-nepuk bahu Henry dan memeluknya..._'Hatiku sakit,hyung'_

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…TBC…<strong>

**Waahh..kasian ga sama Kyu?**

**Kyuhyun : Ya! Author jahat! T_T**

**Author : Siapa suruh nolak-nolak Minnie! #angry**

**Review yaaa?**

**Kalo kurang panjang ngadu ama Jun ya...hihi..^^  
><strong>

**Kanshamidaaaaaaa~~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Wah…update lagi nih….dalam 1 hari update 2x ternyata rame juga yah..**

**Hehe…Ini chapter 10 nya….**

**Special thanks juga buat af13knight yang selalu memberikan inspirasi buat Jun.^^**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa harus dia? Apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung benci aku? <em>

_Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa pada saat aku bisa melupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun itu, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi dariku?_

_Hyung, sedangkal itukah perasaanmu kepadaku? Jawab aku,hyung! Jawab!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin pov<strong>

_Untuk Kyuhyun..._

Dulu kau sangat berarti bagiku, sampai sekarang pun aku..

Masih sangat menyayangimu...

Tapi aku rasa aku sudah lelah...

Aku lelah menghadapi penolakanmu...

Dan ketika seseorang datang ke kehidupanku sekarang..

Orang yang bisa dengan benar-benar mencintaiku..

Orang yang benar-benar membutuhkanku...

Kau bertindak seolah kau memilikku...

Tidak sadarkah kau kalau itu menyakiti hatiku...

Aku tak mengerti...kau tidak mau memilikkiku...tapi kau juga tidak mau orang lain memilikku...

Bukankah itu aneh?

_Untuk Henry..._

Awal pertemuan kita kulewati dengan sia-sia...

Tidak pernah kusadari keberadaanmu di sampingmu...

Aku selalu ingin menyingkirkanmu dari kehidupanku...

Tapi sekarang aku sadar...

Aku jahat...tidak...

Aku telah mengetahui rasanya ditolak, jadi aku juga bisa mengerti penderitaanmu,Henry..

Henry...terima kasih karena telah menungguku begitu lama..

Terima kasih karena memberikan cintamu untukku...Memberikan hatimu...

Tetapi..bisakah kubalas perasaanmu dengan perasaanku yang masih kacau ini?

Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu,Henry...

'_Haaah...kadang kehidupan begitu sulit...aku...apakah aku bisa belajar mencintai Henry seperti aku mencintai Siwon...seperti aku mencintai...Kyuhyun..?' _batin Sungmin sambil memeluk Henry.

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Henry pov<strong>

Akhirnya! Akhirnya perasaanku sedikit demi sedikit terbalas...

Tidak sia-sia usahaku selama ini...

Sungmin-hyung...

Tahukah kau betapa lama aku menunggu kesempatan seperti ini?

Saat kau mulai sedikit demi sedikit memilihku...

Mencintaiku..

Tapi...

Aku masih bisa melihat keraguan dalam hatimu..

Aku masih bisa melihat dia...

CHO KYUHYUN!

Henry melihat Kyuhyun yang terpaku melihat ia dan Sungmin berpelukan, Sungmin tidak dapat melihatnya karena ia membelakangi Kyuhyun. 'Cho Kyuhyun, kau tau berapa lama aku mencintai Minnie? Tak akan kuserahkan Minnie padamu meskipun aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau terlalu bodoh dan lambat dalam menyadari perasaanmu sendiri' batin Henry sambil tersenyum evil ke arah Kyuhyun (author : Wahh..Henry, sejak kapan belajar evil smirk? Henry : Karena author maksa nyuruh aku belajar! Author : mian ya Henry...zhen de dui bu qi...T_T Henry : Anni...mei guan xi author...:) author :Hiks...Henry baik deh imut lucu... Henry : )

**Henry pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Zhoumi pov<strong>

Oh...sudah tidak ada jalan lagi..

Sudah tidak ada...

Henry...

Aku sangat mencintaimu..

Tapi,mengapa?

MENGAPA?

Mengapa Lee Sung Min yang kau pilih?

Kulihat sekarang Kui Xian yang dekat denganku..

Apa keputusanku 1 tahun yang lalu salah?

Seharusnya aku tidak memutuskannya...

Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa menyesal...

Aku hanya ingin kau,Henry..

Setahun yang lalu, kemarin bahkan hari ini...

Hanya kau,Henry...

Zhoumi memperhatikan Sungmin dan Henry yang sedang berpelukan di samping Kyuhyun terpaku.

**Zhoumi pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author pov<strong>

Sungmin dan Ryeowook ditugaskan oleh kelompoknya untuk membeli beberapa keperluan untuk camping besok, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket dulu sebelum pulang. Rencananya mereka akan membeli beberapa perlengkapan camping juga berkaitan dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook memang tidak pernah camping sebelumnya (author : waduh2, kalian ga pernah camping ya? Sungmin : author nonton adonis camp ga sih? Author : nonton donk,Minniee...tapi kan camping kali ini beda! Sungmin&Ryeowook : oooo )

"Aish, untung ya Minnie kita sekelompok...aku ga mau loh sekelompok sama si Mikcy!"

"Wah...Micky mana? Yoochun?" tanya Minnie yang kaget karena Ryeowook tiba-tiba nyambung-nyambung ke Yoochun.

"Iya lah...Micky mana lagi? Astaga...kalo ada dia pasti kelompok kita kacau deh...kaya gatau aja tuh si Micky orangnya gimana!" Ryeowook nyerocos terus.

"Haha...iya sih...yaudalahya...lagian mau gimana lagi? Si Micky tuh lucu tau,Wookie...hihi " Sungmin hanya senyum-senyum.

"Hoi!" tiba-tiba ada suara namja dari belakang...tebak : a.) Kyuhyun b.) Zhoumi c.)Henry d.)Yesung

"Kata aku sih Zhou mi.." Ryeowook nebak-nebak sebelum melihat si namja di belakang mereka.

"Engga...! Zhou mi itu suaranya lebih berat kali...Kyuhyun juga ga mungkin, dia juga kan nge bass..." lanjut Sungmin menanggapi jawaban Ryeowook.

"Jadi siapa dong? Masa Henry? Suara Henry ga gitu kali! Dia kan suaranya lembut..." Ryeowook kali ini berbicara lagi.

"Berarti pilihan terakhir..?"

"YESUNG-HYUNG!" seru mereka serempak sambil berbalik melihat namja tadi.

"Nae? Kalian kok dipanggil dari jauh ga ngebales sih?" Yesung yang sudah tepat did epan mereka ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Yah, hyung sih...manggilnya 'hoi!'...Kan ga ada yang namanya 'hoi!'.." Ryeowook menimpali perkataan Yesung.

"Habis aku harus panggil kamu apa? CHAGIYAAAA~" Yesung mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

Sontak pipi Ryeowook langsung memerah..."Astaga! Yesung-hyung! Jangan panggil begitu...aku kan jadi malu.." Ryeowook membuang muka.

"Gapapa dong,chagi...kamu kan namja chingu aku...boleh dong?" Yesung menggoda Ryeowook yang pipinya sudah merah jadi tambah merah kaya kepiting rebus.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya dan hyung-nya itu. Yesung dan Ryeowook memang sudah resmi berpacaran sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Dan Sungmin turut senang atas jadiannya mereka,soalnya Sungmin terlibat sepenuhnya dalam hubungan mereka. Wah, Sungmin bangga nih bangga! Haha...Hmm...sebenarnya Sungmin agak iri melihat mereka mesra-mesraan, secara yaa...Sungmin kan ga punya chingu...hiks...Kasian Minnie...

"Eh, Minnie! Kalau tidak salah yang namanya Henry itu kenalan-mu ya?" tanya Yesung sambil merangkul Wookie.

"Lebih dari sekedar teman tepatnya!" Wookie menambahkan sambil senyum-senyum ke arah Sungmin.

"Mwo? Wookie!...Ehm,ya...memangnya kenapa,hyung?" Sungmin bertanya dengan malu-malu terlihat dari mukanya yang sedikit blushing karena perkataan Wookie.

"Anni...dia temanmu? Dia itu...hebat sekali bermain biola nya.." Yesung menekankan pada kata hebat.

"Mwo? Darimana hyung tau?" tanya Wookie yang kaget pada Yesung.

"Aku...pernah melihatnya saat konser, dia juga pernah kutawari untuk masuk grup band kami, tapi tampaknya...dia tidak tertarik..." Yesung menghela napas. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya melongo.

_#FlashBack#_

"_Astaga,Henry! Kau merusak gitar lagi?" Sungmin kaget karena gitar barunya dirusak lagi oleh Henry._

"_Mian,Minnie...aku ingin belajar tapi aku tidak bisa..jadi...jadi...karena aku kesal..." Henry terbata-bata ketika ditatap oleh Sungmin yang matanya sudah membulat._

"_Sudahlah,Henry...kau masih anak-anak, kau tidak akan bisa memainkan alat musik. Lagipula yang bisa memainkan alat musik hanya orang yang perasaannya lembut.." Sungmin mulai berceloteh.."Dan aku cuma suka pada orang yang bisa main musik,jadi..."_

"_ANNNIIII! LIHAT SAJA,HYUNG! AKU AKAN MEMAINKAN ALAT MUSIK! AKU PASTI!" kemudian Henry melihat sekitar ruangan dan menemukan benda yang ia cari."LIHAT INI,HYUNG! BIOLA...BIOLA! AKAN KUMAINKAN BIOLA INI! LIHAT SAJA,HYUNG..! AKU AKAN MENJADI HEBAT DAN MEMBUAT HYUNG SUKA PADAKU!" kemudian Henry keluar ruangan dan menggebrak pintu._

_#FlashBackEnd#_

Sungmin tiba-tiba terduduk lemas di trotoar. Yesung dan Ryeowook yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana,Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook, sahabat Sungmin yang sekarang sangat khawatir padanya.

"Sungmin?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya.

'_Henry, __kau__ menepatinya...kau...segitunyakah kau padaku?'_ mata Sungmin berair-air..ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Yang pasti perasaan Sungmin kacau.

"Yesung-hyung...kau antar Minnie pulang...sepertinya ia sedang tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun" Wookie sudah mengetahui sifat sahabatnya langsung meminta Yesung mengantar Sungmin pulang.

"Anni...kita telepon orang lain saja, aku harus menemanimu,Wookie...aku takut kau kenapa-napa.." Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan seketika ia menyadari kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui nomor siapapun yang berkaitan dengan Sungmin selain Wookie.

"Hyung...biar aku yang telepon.." Ryeowook segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi satu nomor. Henry.

'_Maaf,nomor yng anda hubungi di luar jangkauan...silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi..'_

"Astaga...Henry kemana sih?" Ryeowook jadi sewot setelah menelpon Henry berkali-kali tapi yang menjawab malah yeojya mesin penjawab.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya namja yang kebetulan atau tidak lewat ke situ.

"Kyu...kyuhyun –ah?" Ryeowook kaget ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil berjongkok sambil melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"Minnie-hyung? Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi pada Sungmin yang pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau antarkan Minnie pulang, aku khawatir dia tidak enak badan, tadi dia tiba-tiba saja terjatuh tanpa sebab." Yesung langsung nyerocos tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Wookie hanya bisa bengong karena kejadian ini terlalu cepat sampai ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Ah, baiklah...Katjja Minnie-hyung" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri dan menaikkan Sungmin ke mobilnya yang diparkir di pinggir jalan.

'_Eh? Pinggir jalan? Untuk apa Kyuhyun disini? Apa dia sengaja? Terus...alasan Minnie tiba-tiba syok tadi...'_ Ryeowook langsung menyadari semuanya _'Astaga! Minnie...jadi tadi itu...karena Henry?'_ tappi mulut Ryeowook terasa kaku,ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pergi dengan mobilnya.

**Author pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun pov<strong>

Brukk..._'astaga! Minnie hyung! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jatuh?'_

Seseorang terus memperhatikan Sungmin,Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sekarang sedang mengerumuni Sungmin.

'_Astaga! Aku harus membantunya!'_ dengan reflek namja itu segera turun dari mobilnya dan menanyakan keadaan Sungmin.

"Ada apa ini?"

'_Hyung...kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu syok...Apa yang kalian bicarakan?' _desis namja itu dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau antarkan Minnie pulang, aku khawatir dia tidak enak badan, tadi dia tiba-tiba saja terjatuh tanpa sebab."

Namja itu langsung meng-iya-kan...Mana ada orang yang tidak mau kalau disuruh mengantar orang yang disukainya? Namja itu langsung menaikkan Sungmin-hyung ke dalam mobil, tumben Wookie hyung tidak ngoceh, tapi baguslah namja itu langsung menjalankan mobilku melaju meninggalkan temapt Yesung-hyung dan Ryeowook berdiri. Ya,namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Di dalam mobil, aku terus memperhatikan Sungmin-hyung,ia masih bengong.._'Apa yang kaupikirkan,hyung? Henry kah? Atau aku?'_

"Hyung,gwaenchana?" tanyaku pada Sungmin-hyung.

"..."

"Hyung..."

"..."

"Hyung...mianhae..."

"Kenapa?"

'_Kenapa? Kenapa apanya? Kenapa aku minta maaf begitu? Aku memang harus meminta maaf kan? Selama ini aku selalu menyakiti hatimu,hyung...'_

"Kenapa seseorang ditakdirkan untuk dicintai dan mencintai?" Sungmin-hyung melanjutkan pertanyaanya, tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela sama sekali.

"Aku..."

"Apa yang akan kau pilih,Kyu? Mencintai atau dicintai?" lanjut Sungmin-hyung memotong ucapanku.

"Err..mungkin dicintai?" jawabku asal, aku tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sungmin-hyung, tapi aku memang merasa bahagia ketia dicintai, dicintai olehmu,hyung...

"Hyung.." aku mulai angkat berbicara ketika Sungmin diam dan tidak berbicara lagi.

"Yap! Sudah sampai...terima kasih,Kyu...telah mengantarkanku..." Sungmin langsung turun lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkanku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hyung...aku ingin dicintai olehmu...tapi aku lebih ingin mencintaimu,hyung...Hyung,Saranghae..." Aku tersenyum, aku memang belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sungmin, tapi aku sudah senang Sungmin sudah tidak dingin lagi, setidaknya Sungmin tidak memandangku dengan pandangan dingin yang sangatku benci. Aku melaju dengan mobilku meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**Wah wah…**

**Cukup ga bikin Kyu menderita? Author masih punya rencana jahat buat Kyu abis ini..**

**Review ya?**

**Mian kalo jelekkk….TT_TT**

**Mian kalo pendek juga….TT_TT**

**Kanshamidaa~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Update – Update…**

**Chapter 11…**

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Author pov<strong>

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah dengan tetesan embun yang menetes dari ujung daun, berdirilah seorang dengan rambut panjang pirang, cantik,memilikki suara yang cempreng dan orang yang berambut lebih pendek dari yang tadi di sebelahnya yang tidak lain adalah pasangan guru paling nyentrik di SM High School, Heechul sonsaengnim dan Hankyung sonsaengnim. Entah sejak kapan dua namja ini merajut tali kasih, padahal Hankyung sonsaengnim kan baru resmi menjadi guru SM High School ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tampaknya Hankyung sonsaengnim tidak bisa menahan kecantikkan yang dimilikki oleh guru kebanggaan SM High School ini,Heechul sonsaengnim.

"Yaaa anak-anak! Sudah berkumpul semua yaaaa~" teriak Heechul sonsaengnim yang dengan sangat jelas dan pastinya terdengar oleh semua anak- anak.

Ya, hari ini hari camping yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh murid-murid, soalnya mereka bisa bebas dari pelajaran meskipun hanya sebentar.

"YAAAA!" semua murid menjawab serempak.

"Ok, kalau begitu kalian bersiap sesuai dengan kelompok masing-masing yaa...bla-bla-bla" kali ini Hankyung sonsaengnim yang memberi arahan.

Terlihat anak-anak mulai meninggalkan barisan dan bergabung dengan kelompok masing-masing. Di sana terlihat Sungmin yang langsung mengobrol sambil bekerja bersama Ryeowook, ada juga Kyuhyun yang sedang senang (karena merencanakan sesuatu pastinya), ada Henry yang seari tadi mukanya, alisnya, matanya,mulutnya,pipinya(?) ditekuk terus sambil cuap-cuap ga jelas, ada juga Zhou Mi yang berusaha mendekati Henry.

"Wookie,kau mau memasak dulu? Kalau iya, aku mau bantu Yunho beresin tenda dulu...biar Jaejoong yang bantu kamu..." Sungmin melihat Yunho dengan tatapan kasian, daritadi tuh anak marah-amarah mulu karena tendanya ga mau berdiri-berdiri alias ambruk terus.

"Yah...iya deh...Hoi! Jaejoong,bantu aku!" teriak Wookie pada Jaejoong yang daritadi bengong-bengong di pojokan(?)

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang masih marah-marah tapi bukan karena ambruk terus, tapi karena ga ada yang mau bantuin dia buat bediriin tendanya.

"Kalo ga ada yang mau bantu, udahlah semuanya tidur di tanah aja!" seru Yunho yang langsung mendapat respon dari seluruh anggota kelompok.

Setelah beberapa saat berusaha mendirikan tenda...entah kenapa terlihat banyak bangkai(?)...maksud author banyak yang terkapar...ada apa ini?..

"Aish! Daripada suruh berdiriin tenda, aku lebih ingin manjat pohon!" teriak Yunho frustasi (emang Yunho monyet?) . Anak-anak yang lainnya ikut mengangguk. Tapi masih ada satu orang yang masih bersikeras mendirikan tenda...

Siapa lagi kalo bukan adorable Sungmin yang gigih?

"Arrgghh~" tiba-tiba Sungmin mengerang.

"ADA APA,HYUNG?" Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil kayu bakar langsung melempar kayu bakar ke arah Ryeowook lalu segera berlari ke arah Sungmin.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Wookie yang ambruk terkena serangan kayu bakar Kyuhyun.

"Aish..." Sungmin memperhatikan jarinya yang mulai berdarah karena sedikit terkait.

"Kenapa,hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok dan melihat keadaan Sungmin."Ya,ampun! Hyung! Tanganmu berdarah...!" (Kyu lebay deh, perasaan yang terkait itu jarinya deh, kenapa jadi tangan?)

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari Sungmin.

**Author pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin pov<strong>

DEG~DEG~DEG~

Astaga...Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal seperti ini di depan umum, nanti semua salah sangka! Mukaku pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

Eh?

Kok?

Perasaan ini? Kenapa masih ada? Kenapa aku masih berdebar-debar saat bersama Kyuhyun? Kenapa sepertinya perasaan 1 tahun yang lalu masih ada? Apa...apa aku masih...masih mencintai Kyuhyun?

Kulihat wajah namja di depanku, tampan...masih seperti 1 tahun lalu...Dia masih Kyuhyun yang setahun lalu sangat kucintai...Dia masih Kyuhyun yang menolakku setahun yang lalu...

Tapi...sesuatu berbeda...ada sesuatu yang lain...

"Hyung,gwaencahana?" Kyuhyun menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh...gwaenchana,Kyu...Gomawo..." aku tersenyum tipis kemudian berusaha berdiri.

"Hyung, kau harus diobati dulu..." Kyuhyun kembali menarik tanganku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, di seberang sana kulihat sepasang mata bulat yang memperhatikan kami, sepasang mata itu terlihat sedih..

Nyuutt~!

Sreett...Kutarik tanganku dengan kasar agar terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedih karena perlakuanku.

Aku tidak mengindahkannya dan segera pergi ke arah Wookie..

"Minnie...gwaenchana?" tanya Wookie ketika aku sudah berada di sampingnya. " Jaejoong-ssi...anda sudah boleh pergi sekarang..." Wookie mengusir Jaejoong dengan halus(?). Jaejoong tidak merasa tersinggung kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gwaenchana,Wookie...ada yang perlu kubantu?" tanyaku.

"Minnie...aku hanya perlu kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" Ryeowook menghentikan aku yang mulai mengiris bawang.

"Mwo?" aku membulatkan mataku dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Henry atau Kyuhyun?"

DEG~!

"Apa maksudmu,Wookie? Aku tidak mengerti" aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Wookie,tapi tampaknya sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Aku merasa aneh, kemarin kau terlihat syok saat mendengar Henry pandai bermain biola." Ryeowook mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin,"lalu perkiraanku adalah dia pernah berjanji sesuatu atau apalah padamu dan dia menepatinya seperti hal-hal yang sudah dilakukannya untukmu dengan _judul 'USAHA MEREBUT HATI SUNGMIN'_ dan kau sangat kaget" Ryeowook melihatku yang hanya bisa menelan ludah. "Dan selanjutnya, tadi! Kau pasti masih berdebar-debar terhadap Kyuhyun kan? Mukamu memerah!" Ryeowook mendetail setiap runtutan kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya,"Lalu kau menepis tangan Kyuhyun saat kau melihat Henry memperhatikan dari seberang sana..." lanjut Ryeowook. "Dan dugaanku adalah...kau tidak mau dilihat oleh Henry dalam keadaan bersama Kyuhyun seperti tadi"

"Ya...err..." aku memalingkan mukaku. Perkataan Ryeowook sangat tepat, dia memang sangat peka sebagai teman, aku...

"Lalu kau pilih Henry atau Kyuhyun,Minnie?" kali ini Ryeowook mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Wookie, aku harus mengantarkan minuman pada yang lainnya.." aku berusaha keluar dari pembicaraan yang menyesakkan dada ini. _'Kenapa? Kenapa semua yang dikatakan Wookie tepat sekali...aku bahkan tidak tahu apa isi hatiku, kenapa aku melakukan ini dan itu'_

"Kau selalu menghindar Minnie...karena kau takut, takut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun dan kau juga mulai mencintai Henry...Kau takut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau, Lee Sung Min...mencintai dua orang yang keberadaannya sangat penting dalam hidupmu.."

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author pov<strong>

Kita intip kelompok lain...kelompok Henry..

"Yaa! Kerja yang benar..." Micky berteriak pada Henry yang daritadi melihat ke seberang terus.

"Kerjakan saja sendiri kalau begitu!" Henry tiba-tiba marah pada Micky, akhirnya Micky diam saja karena tidak menyangka Henry akan segalak itu.

Tiba-tiba Zhou Mi bergerak dengan cepat menarik tangan Henry dan menjauh dari keramaian.

Brug~...Zhou Mi mendorong tubuh Henry ke pohon dan mengunci gerakan Henry dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aa...apa yang kau lakukan,Zhou Mi!" Henry kaget karena perlakuan Zhou Mi.

"Sudah cukup Henry Lau!" Zhou Mi memandang mata Henry dengan tatapan tajam.

"A...apa maksudmu?" Henry terkaku-kaku, ia tidak pernah melihat Zhou Mi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau,Henry!" Zhou Mi menyeringai..."Kau pikir berapa lama aku mencintaimu,hah?"

"Eh...ii.."

"Sudah 2 tahun! 2 tahun sejak aku putus dengan Kui Xian dan mengejarmu..!"

"Ha?..Kyu..."

"Ya! Dia mantan pacarku! Kau tau! Dia lebih baik darimu, dia lebih perhatian daripadamu! Dan dia lebih dari segalanya darimu! Aku yakin Sungmin pasti berpikir hal yang sama denganku."

Plakk~

"Itu hanya menurutmu! Dan pendapatmu itu sangat _**TIDAK PENTING BAGIKU**_! Kau tau, kau boleh berpendapat seperti itu! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Minnie-hyung berpikir dan berpendapat seperti itu!"

"Kau tidak bisa jamin kan" tampaknya Zhou Mi tidak menyerah.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau pikir dengan ancaman kacang seperti itu bisa menahanku?"

"LUPAKAN DIA!"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"HENRY LAU!"

"SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKAN MINNIE-HYUNG...TTTTIIIIIIIDDDDAAAKKKK AAAAKKKKAAANNNN!" volume suara Henry sudah melebihi batas sewajarnya, ia benar-benar geram sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala,Henry!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Tampaknya Zhou Mi pun sudah mencapai batasnya, ia menekan bahu Henry dengan kasar dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry. Henry berontak, tapi tenaga Henry kalah dari Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi tidak melepas Henry, sampai ia akhirnya bisa merasakan napas Henry yang berhembus ke wajahnya. Zhou Mi mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Henry, sampai jarak bibir mereka tinggal 1 cm lagi..

DUAKKK!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~TBC~TBC<strong>

**TBC lagi…**

**Balesan Review :**

**YuyaLoveSungmin : **sip deh…author juga suka nih bikin part yang Kyu nya menderita…hehe..:)

**af13knight : **Iyaa…kasian ga sama Kyu? Hehe…itu..err…kayanya penjelasan feeling deh(author juga gaya yakin)..Hmm…banyak..kalo udah baca review af jadi kepikiran cerita selanjutnya lagi…haha…

**Fuyu No Bara : **Wee..gomawoo…Hmm..iya…baru kepikir kalo Henry jadi ngerebutin semua punya Kyuhyun..hehe…Jun cuma kepikir Sungmin kehilangan semua gara-gara Zhou Mi…I hope that too..^^

**Park Seung Ri** : Woo…mian…sip

**Gomawo ya reviewnyaa…**

**Mind to review again?**

**Kanshamidaa…*bows)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Hwaa..update lagi nih…asik asik…**

**Chapter 12..**

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi terkapar, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Zhou mi berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memukulnya.<p>

"JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH HENRY!" seorang namja berteriak dengan kasar dan matanya melotot ke arah Zhou Mi.

"S..s...un...g...m...ii..nnn?" Zhou Mi kaget melihat siapa yang memukulnya.

"APA!" Sungmin melotot dan siap menonjok Zhou Mi untuk kedua kalinya. Henry hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung Sungmin sambil terisak.

"Cih...sejak kapan kau jadi pembela Henry hah?" cibir Zhou Mi yang kepercayaan diri dan kesadarannya mulai pulih.

"Sejak dia kecil sampai sekarang!" Sungmin menantang Zhou mi dengan tatapan kalau-soal-duluan-itu-aku-tau

"Hah! Kau jangan menganggu...ini urusanku dengan Henry, dia namja yang kucintai! Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kami!" Zhou Mi berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berdiri dan siap menonjok Sungmin.

"Ge!" seseorang berteriak dari belakang.

"Kui Xian?" Zhou Mi kaget melihat siapa yang datang. Begitu pula Henry dan Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Mi?" Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Zhou Mi dan membuat atmosfer menjadi sedikit relax.

* * *

><p>Sungmin sedang menghibur Henry yang masih syok di tempat lain sedangkan Kyuhyun bertugas mengobati Zhou Mi. Karena datangnya Hankyung sonsaengnim yang menengahi mereka, akhirnya Kyuhyun disuruh mengobati Zhou Mi yang ditinju oleh Sungmin.<p>

"Zhou Mi.." Kyuhyun melihat Zhou Mi yang sangat terlihat kesal.

"Ada apa,Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau masih marah pada Minnie-hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan memelas dan meminta maaf untuk apa yang Sungmin lakukan padanya."Selama ini Minnie-hyung tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini, Minnie-hyung selalu berlindung di balik orang lain,aku...tidak tau kenapa Minnie-hyung bisa..." air mata Kyuhyun mulai menggenang.

"Kui Xian,itu bukan salahmu...kau tidak perlu menangis..." Zhou Mi berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia tau kalau Kyuhyun sangat terluka, ia masih ingat saat Kyuhyun menangis di cafe itu 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Mi...apa menurutmu..."

"Andwae...! Tidak mungkin,Kui Xian...dia mencintaimu...aku tau itu..." Zhou Mi berusaha menyingkirkan hal yang membuat mantan pacarnya ini gelisah dan menangis.

Kyuhyun mulai tenang, ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang memenuhi kepalanya. Sedangkan Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tau ia sudah membohongi Kyuhyun, sekali lagi ia membohongi Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi tatapannya saat melindungi Henry tadi, tatapan seolah ia cemburu karena ada orang yang mendekati Henry...Sungmin...Sungmin mencintai Henry juga..

* * *

><p>Hati Sungmin benar-benar panas sekarang. Namja sialan bernama Zhou Mi itu memang benar-benar merebut semua kebahagiaannya. Apa salahnya? Dendam? Sungmin belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Zhou Mi sebelumnya.<p>

"Hyung?" Henry bingung melihat Sungmin memegang tangannya dengan kencang.

"Apa?" Sungmin masih benar-benar kesal. Sungmin memang kesal pada Zhou Mi yang bertindak kurang ajar pada Henry, tapi Sungmin lebih kesal lagi pada saat tau sekarang Kyuhyun sedang bersama Zhou Mi. _'Apa-apaan dia!'_ batin Sungmin entah pada siapa.

"Hyung…gomawo…" Henry tersenyum malu pada Sungmin. Ia sangat senang Sungmin yang sangat ia cintai membelanya.

"Anni…kau sudah tenang? Memang Zhou Mi itu kurang ajar…! Apa maksudnya.." Sungmin nyerocos.

"A..ah..hyung…Zhou Mi…melakukan itu karena….karena dia suka padaku…" Henry berkata menjelaskan.

"MWO? APA?" mata Sungmin terbelalak (Minnie lemot entah apa ya? Perasaan jelas deh kalo Zhou Mi itu suka pada Henry)

"Ehm,tapi ga penting sih,hyung…perasaanku pada hyung tidak akan pernah berubah kok.." Henry memeluk Sungmin, muka Henry sudah memerah sekarang.

Deg~!

Entah kenapa Sungmin hanya membalas memeluk Henry. Sungmin tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Jantungnya sudah bergerak terlalu cepat untuk menghambat suaranya.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa hari sudah gelap, mereka persiapan untuk acara api unggun, beberapa anak belum pulang dari mencari kayu bakar, yaitu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Padahal yang lain sudah kembali, tapi tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini kecuali Henry dan Zhou Mi.<p>

"Minnie-ku ga ada,Mi!" teriak Henry pada Zhou Mi yang mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh Zhou Mi.

"Kita ga boleh membuat khawatir yang lain,Hen…lagipula aku yakin Sungmin akan kembali sebentar lagi kok…" Zhou Mi berusaha membuat Henry tenang, Henry memang tidak setuju untuk tenang, tapi ia tidak mau merepotkan yang lain, jadi untuk sementara berpura-pura dulu.

Zhou Mi merasa senang melihat Henry. Akhirnya dia punya juga kesempatan berdua dengan namja yang dicintainya itu, setelah kejadian mengenaskan yang dia lakukan tentunya.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Aduh,Kyu…kamu yakin jalan yang benernya kesini?" Tanya Sungmin yang kebingungan karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan dia sama sekali tidak ingat jalan pulang.

"Eh…iya,hyung…tenang saja aku ingat kok jalannya." Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin. _'Hyung, aku tau kok jalannya tapi aku sengaja berjalan ke arah lain supaya bisa berduaan denganmu,hyung…'_ batin Kyuhyun.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Aduh…tunggu!" Sungmin yang kelelahan tertinggal dengan Yunho dan teman-teman lain yang berjalan dengan cepat._

"_Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun dari belakang._

"_Kyu? Bukannya kamu seharusnya udah di depan sama Yunho dan yang lain?" tanya Sungmin bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang ia yakini tadi berada di depannya._

"_Hehe…aku kebelet,hyung…jadi tadi berhenti dulu…" Kyuhyun tersenyum malu pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk."Yaudah! Kita jalan bareng ya,hyung…Yang lain udah ninggalin kita tuh…" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Yunho dan yang lainnya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak tampak._

"_Ah..eh..iya…" Sungmin terlihat kalut._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Aduh…kok kita engga sampai-sampai ya,Kyu? Mana udah gelap begini lagi…Huff…" Sungmin memang masih berjalan tapi ia juga sedikit-sedikit memijat kakinya.

"Hyung…aku ga yakin nih jalannya kesini…kayanya kita salah jalan nih.." Kyuhyun memasang tampang sedih. _'Hyung! Kita sudah jauh dari base camp…sekarang hanya aku dan kau…'_ batin Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Aduh..bagaimana ini? Henry pasti khawatir padaku…"

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Henry sih,hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang belum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan kesal.

"Apa sih,Kyu?" Sungmin kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba marah.

"Aku ga suka hyung ngomongin dia!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ssssttt! Pabbo! Berisik…kita di tengah hutan begini…nanti kalo ada apa-apa gimana? Lagian kamu main potong omongan aku sih…!" Sungmin tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun cemburu karena ia membicarakan Henry ,"Aku takut semua orang khawatir,Kyu…Apalagi Wookie…" Sungmin melanjutkan kata-kata yang tadi belum sempat diucapkannya.

"Oh…gitu ya,hyung? Hehe…" Kyuhyun yang keburu terbakar amarah meminta maaf dengan malu.

"Kau tidak…takut…Zhou Mi..khawatir padamu,Kyu?" Sungmin sedikit berpikir saat ia mengatakan hal ini.

"Mwo? Hyung….aku dan Zhou Mi tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, apalagi Zhou Mi itu kan sukanya pada Hen…"

"ANDWAE!" teriak Sungmin saat mendengar nama Henry mau disebut. Kyuhyun langsung merubah raut wajahnya.

"Ah..ahaha..maksudku…ya…terserah Zhou Mi mau suka sama siapa gitu.." Sungmin mencari-cari alasan. Ia tidak tau kenapa kata 'ANDWAE' keluar dari mulutnya secara reflek."Sebaiknya kita berjalan lebih cepat,Kyu…aku takut nanti terlalu malam…"

GREPP!

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin dengan kuat.

"Hyung,aku tau jalan pulangnya tapi aku tidak mau kita pulang karena aku ingin berduaan denganmu,hyung!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**Wooooowwwww~**

**Bales review dulu ya?**

**Untuk :**

**Minnie Chagiy4 : **Haha…iya~..jangan sampe deh..=="

**Fuyu No Bara : **Haha…kasian Wookie..T_T…haha…thanks2…Jun usaha update kilat kok..^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin : **Haha…aduh…author kasian ama Minnie n Kyuhyun kalo Minnie nerima Henry…Miann…T_T..Jun akan berusaha lebih bagus lagi biar ga bosen..Kanshamidaa…^^

**Sapphire**** Pearls **: Tenangg….ini fanfic Kyumin kok..^^…author ga suka Kyumi…=="

***Kanshamidaaa all…^^ untuk semua yang udah revieww~***

**Mind to review again?**

**Kanshamidaaaa….^^**


	13. Chapter 13

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Mian lama update-nyaaa…**

**In chapter 13 nya..**

**Happy reading…^^**

* * *

><p>"Kyu! Kau bisa-bisanya…"<p>

Cupp~

Terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah mencium Sungmin. Sungmin yang kaget dan tidak bisa menolak karena tenaga Kyuhyun lebih kuat darinya membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggila. Ia mengigit bibir Sungmin agar mau membuka, Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Lidah Kyuhyun memasukki mulut Sungmin dan menikmati setiap sudut mulut Sungmin. Nafas Kyuhyun terasa di wajah Sungmin, begitu pula nafas Sungmin.

"Kyu…aahh…" Sungmin mendesah…tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menciumi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak peduli kalau Sungmin sudah kehabisan nafas, Kyuhyun percaya kalau dia melepaskan ciumannya, Sungmin akan pergi darinya. Kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Kyuhyun terus mencengkram Sungmin dengan kuat.

"A…aku…tidak…akan…lari,Kyu…ahh…tolong…lepas…kan…" kata-kata Sungmin terpotong-potong karena suaranya hanya bisa keluar saat Kyuhyun berganti arah saat menciuminya. Bibir Kyuhyun lepas dari bibir Sungmin, tapi tangannya tidak lepas dari bahu Sungmin.

"Kyu…ah..kenapa?" Sungmin masih kesibukkan mencari oksigen.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kenapa,hyung? Kau tidak menyadarinya hyung!" Kyuhyun marah melihat Sungmin yang tidak mengerti setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Tidak…aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…" Sungmin kini mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Hyung! Oh,tidak, MINNIE!Kau tidak mengerti kenapa aku menciummu?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik. Sungmin hanya terbengong dengan pipinya yang sudah memerah dan suara jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang.

"Saranghae…Minnie-hyung.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lekat.

"Apa yang kau katakana,Kyu…bukankah.." Sungmin mulai lemas. Kejadian penolakkan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya mulai berputar dalam otaknya.

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu,hyung…maafkan aku…maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menderita selama ini,hyung…aku benar-benar menyesal…seandainya…"

"Tidak,Kyu! Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi….aku tidak mau!" Sungmin mulai berteriak histeris.

"Hyung…aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu…Hyung, kumohon dengarkan aku…" Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Tidak,Kyu!" Sungmin terus-terusan berkata tidak sambil menangis. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia berusaha melewati hari-hari setelah Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan sulit. Sekarang, Kyuhyun memaksa kembali ke dalam hatinya. Ini terlalu berat untuk Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha menolak Kyuhyun yang mulai menerobos hatinya.

"Hyung…kumohon dengarkan aku sekali saja…hyung, apa kau masih mencintaiku? Hyung…"

Deg!

'_Tidak bisa! Jangan berdebar jantungku! Kubilang jangan berdebar! Kau mau kupukul? Jangan berdebar kubilang' _Sungmin memarahi jatungnya. Tapi amarah Sungmin membuat jatungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Hatinya tidak bisa mengatakan tidak maupun iya. Sekejap Sungmin langsung mengingat perkataan _Wookie __"Kau selalu menghindar Minnie...karena kau takut, takut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun dan kau juga mulai mencintai Henry...Kau takut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau, Lee Sung Min...mencintai dua orang yang keberadaannya sangat penting dalam hidupmu.."__._Pandangan Sungmin langsung kosong.

"Kyu…aku…aku mencintai Henry…" Sungmin menjawab tapi pandangannya kosong.

Hati Kyuhyun langsung remuk ketika mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bisa terima dengan perkataan Sungmin.

"Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa harus dia? Apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung benci aku? "

"…."

"Kenapa,hyung? Kenapa pada saat aku bisa melupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanku selama 3 tahun itu, saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi dariku?"

"…"

"Hyung,sedangkal itukah perasaanmu padaku? Jawab aku,hyung! Jawab!" Kyuhyun sudah mulai menangis, ia begitu mencintai namja ini. Tapi apakah sudah terlambat bagi Kyuhyun untuk memilikki namja ini, namja Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu…aku mencintai Henry…tapi…aku juga mencintaimu..aku…harus bagaimana,Kyu?" Sungmin lemas, omongannya sudah tidak bertenaga. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus bagaimana, Kyuhyun ikut terlemas mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Hyung..kalau waktu itu aku mengatakan 'Nado Saranghae' padamu..kau…tidak akan mencintai Henry kan?" Kyuhyun mulai merasa menyesal lagi. Kali ini ia menyesal sampai ingin bunuh diri.

"Aku…pasti akan tetap jatuh cinta padanya,Kyu…karena dia adalah Henry makanya aku jatuh cinta padanya…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hyung...apa aku sudah terlambat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia terduduk lemas di atas rumput.

"Aku tidak tau,Kyu…kumohon kau jangan memaksaku, aku tidak bisa memutuskan terlalu cepat….Mian,Kyu…" Sungmin ikut terduduk. Ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Ia tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu dengan benar.

* * *

><p>"Aduhh….Minnie kemana sih? Sekarang acara udah beres tapi Minnie-hyung belum kembali juga…mana dia sama Kyuhyun lagi…Andwae!" Henry merasa kesal dan memaksa untuk menunggu di luar meskipun cuaca tidak bersahabat.<p>

"Hen.." Zhou Mi yang menemaninya mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa!" Henry sedang tidak mau mendengar basa-basi Zhou Mi sekarang. Ia terlalu khawatir pada Sungmin.

"Kau…tidak akan mencintai orang lain selain Sungmin?" tanya Zhou Mi yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Henry.

"Oh…tentu saja! Absolutely…Kau tidak usah menanyakannya terus…" Henry langsung menjawab dnegan mantap.

"Meskipun…dia berpacaran dengan orang lain?"

"Andwae!" teriak Henry pada Zhou Mi sambil melotot.

"Maksudku…ini hanya seandainya…." Zhou Mi menambahkan agar Henry tidak marah padanya.

Henry menarik nafas sebentar…"Aku…tidak mau Minnie-hyung berpacaran dengan orang lain, tapi aku lebih tidak mau lagi Minnie-hyung menderita…asal Minnie-hyung bahagia aku rela melakukan apapun…Kau tau kan apa yang kulakukan selama ini untuknya?" Henry tidak mengharapkan jawaban Zhou Mi. " Lagipula…aku sudah pernah melihatnya berpacaran dengan orang lain kok…Jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa asal orang itu bisa melindungi Minnie-hyung…" Henry menatap Zhou Mi ,"tapi kalau sekarang Minnie-hyung menyukaiku…aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada orang lain..biar aku…hanya aku saja yang membuatnya bahagia!"

"Hahaha…"Zhou Mi tertawa mendengar perkataan Henry.

"Apa ketawa? Memangnya lucu heh?" tanya Henry sambil melotot pada Zhou Mi.

"Kau tau…kau hebat…itu sebabnya aku menyukaimu…" Zhou Mi tersenyum tetapi keburu dilempar pake tanah sama Henry.

"Aku tidak peduli…! Aduh…Minnie-hyung mana yaa?" Henry kembali mengamati sekitar.

"Aish! Kau ini benar-benar kejam,Henry…" Zhou Mi membersihkan tanah yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Woo…aku cuma baik pada Minnie saja!" Henry menjawab dengan mencibir pada Zhou Mi.

Henry melihat bayangan dua orang yang berjalan dari arah hutan ke base camp mereka. Setelah hampir dekat, Henry menyadari siapa yang dating.

"Minnie-hyunggggg!" teriak Henry yang membuat Zhou Mi berdiri dan memperhatikan apakah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali.

"Aigoo…Henry kau belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin membuat nadany aseceria mungkin.

Kyuhyun langsung menghindari pembicaraan dan memasukki tenda lalu membanting tubuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Henry yang merasa aneh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tau…Haha..Sudah..kamu tidur ya…?" Sungmin menyuruh Henry tidur, Henry mengangguk dan memasukki tendanya. Lalu diikuti oleh Zhou Mi.

Sungmin dengan malas-malasan memasukki tendanya yang ia tiduri bersama Kyuhyun(mereka kan sekelompok)..Sungmin mengambil sikat gigi dan sabun cuci muka, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi bersama yang tidak jauh dari tenda mereka, kemudian kembali lagi ke tendanya. Sungmin menyiapkan tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sana.

"Hyung…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Oh..nae?" Sungmin melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya.

"Aku…tidak akan menyerah…aku akan merebut hatimu kembali…Selamat malam,hyung" Kyuhyun langsung tertidur setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak tau dan tidak yakin hatinya akan semudah itu dimilikki oleh satu orang, baik Henry maupun Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC dulu ya..<strong>

**Gomawo reviewnyaa…^^**

**Oh,ya…akhir2 ini Jun banyak ulangan…jadi untk chapter ke depan kyny agk lama updatenya…mian yaa…TT_TT…tp klo bsa update, Jun pasti update kok…**

**Eh,jangan lupa review yaa?**

**Kanshamidaaa~**


	14. Chapter 14

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Wooo~**

**Thanks review"nya…**

**Mian lama update…udah lah ya…ga usah bnyak basa-basi…**

**Happy Reading..^^**

* * *

><p>Tak terasa kegiatan camping akan segera berakhir. Banyak murid yang senang, ada yang sedih, ada juga yang marah-marah ga jelas karena ga bisa tidur. Pokoknya banyak kenangan yang tidak dapat terlupakan, apalagi oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Henry, dan Zhoumi. Setiap murid diabsen oleh Heechul sonsaengnim untuk pengecekan terakhir sebelum mereka pulang.<p>

"Micky?"

"Oh!"

"Henry?"

"…."

"Mana Henry?" Heechul sonsaengnim tidak mendengar jawaban maupun melihat keberadaan Henry di tempat berkumpul.

Sungmin yang daritadi masih beres-beres tidak mendengar Heechul sonsaengnim, jadi ia tidak tau kalau Henry menghilang, bahkan ia sekarang sedang ngobrol dan bercanda dengan Yunho, teman beres-beresnya.

Tapi ada seseorang yang langsung mencari Henry begitu mendengar Henry tidak ada disana. Bukan! Bukan Zhou Mi yang mencari Henry, Zhou Mi memang hendak mencari Henry, tapi ia ditahan, ditahan oleh seseorang yang Zhou Mi pun tak kuasa menahan orang itu. Orang itu meninggalkan tempat berkumpul dan melihat Henry sedang sendiri, menatap jauh ke seberang sana. Orang itu memang mengakui kalau pemandangan di seberang memang bagus, ia tidak ingin mengalihkan perhatian Henry dari pandangannya. Tapi ia butuh berbicara serius dengan Henry sekarang. Ia tidak memilikki banyak waktu, juga tidak memilikki banyak peluang seperti ini lagi.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Henry yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak diundang.

"Oh…aku perlu bicara dengamu…" kata namja itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku,Kyuhyun?" tanya Henry pada namja itu ketika ia membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku…" Kyuhyun tidak tau ia harus mulai darimana.

"Kalau kau mau meminta aku menyerah tentang Minnie, aku tidak akan mau…" Henry menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun, ia sangat yakin dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku tau kau takkan semudah itu melepasnya…tapi…kupikir kita tidak seharusnya mendesakknya…dia…menderita…" Kyuhyun menatap Henry lemas.

"Oh…memaksanya? Aku tidak pernah merasa memaksa…"

"Ya! Henry Lau….! Kumohon..biarkan dia memilih tanpa campur tangan kita,OK?" Kyuhyun menatap Henry tajam kali ini. Kyuhyun merasa akan sangat sulit berbicara dengan namja yang pikirannya masih seperti anak-anak ini.

"Ya…kau tidak perlu memberitahuku…" Henry mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk ke tempat berkumpul.

"Apapun hasilnya…terimalah…" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Henry kali ini. Henry mematung sebentar, lalu berjalan lagi.

Kyuhyun lega, setidaknya ia ingin meringankan beban Sungmin sedikit, hanya sedikit pun tidak apa-apa..asal ia bisa membantu Minnienya..Sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Henry Lau! Kalian kemana saja?" teriak Heechul sonsaengnim kepada mereka, dan jitakan Hankyung sonsaengnim berhasil mendarat di kepala mereka.

Di belakang Hankyung dan Heechul sonsaengnim berdirilah sosok yang sangat dicintai Kyuhyun dan Henry. Ia menatap mereka berdua dengan kesal.

"Maaf sonsaengnim…oh,hai! Hyung, ayo kita pulang bersama…ya kan,Henry?" Kyuhyun membungkuk kepada Hankyung dan Heechul, kemudian menarik Henry untuk menemui Sungmin.

"Ah,iya…" Henry tersenyum ke arah Heechul dan Hankyung dan mengikuti tarikan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat bingung. Ia tidak pernah menyangka dua dongsaengnya ini bisa akur, setidaknya di depan Sungmin. Mereka tidak pernah akur sebelumnya, tapi Sungmin sedikit lega melihat kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menderita karena harus memutuskan lagi,hyung…"

"Ha? Kau bicara apa,Kyu?" Sungmin tidak mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan, tapi Henry dengar.

"Aku akan menunggumu,hyung…"

"Ha? Henry kau ngomong apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Henry yang juga tidak terdengar olehnya tapi terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Henry hanya terkikik geli karena Sungmin kesal mereka tidak mau memberitahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu sejak camping selesai dan selama itu pula Sungmin curiga dengan kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun dan Henry betul-betul berubah sejak saat itu. Kyuhyun dan Henry menjadi sangat akrab dan yang terpenting, mereka tidak membuat Sungmin merasa tidak enak, mereka selalu menjaga perasaan Sungmin.<p>

"Ehem…Minnie…"

"Ehm? Ada apa Wookie?" tanya Sungmin pada Wookie sambil mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Kenapa Henry dan Kyuhyun jadi begitu ya?" tanya Wookie dengan wajah heran.

"Ha? Memang kenapa dengan mereka? Bagus kan kalau mereka baik-baik begitu?" tanya Sungmin pada Wookie.

"Bukan…maksudku…mereka tidak bertengkar lagi.."

"Untuk apa mereka bertengkar?" Sungmin melongo melihat sahabatnya menginginkan dua dongsaeng yang disayangi Sungmin itu bertengkar.

"Ya..untukmu,Minnie! Mereka berdua mencintai kamu!" Wookie menganga melihat sahabatnya yang sangat pabbo itu.

"Ya…aku tau,Wookie…tapi kan tidak perlu…"

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih,Minnie?" Wookie dengan penasaran melihat kea rah Sungmin.

"Aish…menurutmu?" Sungmin tidak terlalu memperhatikan pertanyaan Ryeowook. _'Astaga~…lagi-lagi pertanyaan ini!'_ batin Sungmin.

"Kupikir jawabannya ada padamu Minnie…" Ryeowook menghela nafas sambil merebut kertas yang sedang ditulis-tulis oleh Sungmin…"Yah…kupikir kau bisa membedakan mana cintamu yang sejati,Minnie.." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang sudah bengong sekarang.."Cinta sejati tidak akan mendua" Ryeowook meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbengong dan mengambil kertas baru untuk ditulis.

**Author pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin pov<strong>

Ya..yang dikatakan Wookie benar. Aku tidak mungkin selamanya begini. Mereka memang diam, mereka memang tidak bertengkar, tapi apakah baik kalau membiarkan mereka menunggu? Aku menghela nafas sambil berjalan menuju ke rumahku yang cukup jauh dari rumah Wookie.

"Sungmin!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Zhou Mi.

"Oh…Zhou Mi? Ada apa?" tanyaku yang akhir-akhir ini jarang melihat namja ini mendekati Henry. Mungkin dia sudah menyerah? Entahlah, yang penting aku sangat lega melihatnya tidak dekat-dekat dengan Henry lagi.

"Hmm..ada waktu? Ada yang perlu kubicarakan…" tanya Zhou Mi sambil menunjuk sebuah café. Aku tau ia mengajakku ke café itu. Aku hanya meng-iya-kan.

Setelah kami berdua memilih tempat duduk di café itu, Zhou Mi memulai pertanyaannya.

"Hmm..Sungmin…aku…pertama-tama…aku mau minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku…"

"Apa salahmu,Zhou Mi? Aku tidak ingat kau berbuat salah padaku, dan jika ada, jangan mengingatkanku.." Sungmin ingin mempercepat pembicaraan ini. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan namja di depannya.

"Ya…aku tau…aku hanya mau bilang…Tolong jangan sakiti Kyuhyun maupun Henry…"

Brak!

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, rasanya panas sudah naik ke bagian tubuh atasku.

"Apa! Memangnya kau siapa mereka?" Aku berusaha duduk dan meminta maaf pada orang sekitar. Namja di depanku ini membuatku begitu kesal.

"Maksudku…aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah Zhou Mi, kalau kau mau membicarakan ini, aku tidak bisa..Aku banyak urusan.." aku ingin menghindari semua yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun maupun Henry. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membingungkan diriku dengan masalah ini. Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar, aku tidak tahan lagi untuk duduk di meja bersama dengan namja itu.

"Sungmin! …aku…aku…aku sudah merelakan Henry…" Zhou Mi berteriak sesaat aku belum keluar dari café. Teriakannya…membuatku membeku._'Apa? Dia merelakan Henry? Untuk apa? Untukku?'_ Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu keluar dari café.

Kulihat di seberang jalan, di sana ada…Yunho? Dan…ha? Jaejoong? Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sana? Berdua? Mwo? Aku berjalan untuk mendekati mereka, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Jae…kau tau…ternyata aku salah…aku…tidak pernah mencintai Changmin…"

"Apa maksudmu,Yunho? Bukankah kau menolakku karena mengatakan kau mencintainya?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat marah pada Yunho.

"Maksudku…aku mulai menyadari…kalau…kalau aku mencintainya lebih sebagai adik, kau tau…ia ia sangat manja padaku…dan…"

"Ya! Jung Yunho…!"

"Dengarkan dulu,Jae…aku..hanya terbiasa dengannya, kau tau…ia sangat penting dalam hidupku…tapi ini bukan cinta…"

"Paboo,Yunho! Aku..aku selalu sedih saat melihatmu dengannya,,tahukah kau?" mata Jaejoong berair-air. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho.

"Jae…Saranghae…Miann.." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

"Pabbo~ Aku selalu mencintaimu!" Jaejoong menangis dalam pelukan Yunho.

Aku melihatnya bingung. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong itu mempunyai hubungan khusus! Sebenarnya aku lebih kaget lagi akan satu hal, aku sepertinya mengerti kisah mereka. Aku seperti merasakan kejadian yang sama dengan mereka. Hanya saja…

"Hyunggg!" seru seseorang yang sangat kukenal memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku membalikan tubuhku sambil melirik ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong, aku tidak mau mereka terganggu dengan datangnya namja yang sekarang mendekatiku ini.

"Hyung…ngapain disini?" tanya namja itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang putih.

"Ah..Henry ah…aku tidak sedang apa-apa, ini juga aku mau pulang ke rumah…hehe" aku menjawab pertanyaan Henry yang kebetulan lewat?

"Sedang apa kau disini,Hen?" tanyaku melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku baru jalan-jalan dengan Changmin, aku minta diajari biologi karena ada beberapa yang tidak kumengerti…hehe.."

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak tanya padaku?" Aku kaget karena anak ini tidak bertanya padaku, biasanya kan…_'OMO! Kenapa sekarang aku yang cemburu?'_

"Hahaha…Ponsel hyung mati terus! Jadi aku ga tau deh harus nanya hyung gimana…apalagi tadi aku ke rumah hyung, hyungnya ga ada…" Henry tersenyum kesal.

"Aaaa…Miann…Henry…" aku merasa bersalah pada anak ini.."Ponselku sedang rusak dan mungkin besok baru selesai diperbaiki…" aku tersenyum minta maaf.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan,hyung…" wajah Henry berubah serius. Aku menjadi bingung apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, wajahnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hyung…aku ingin…berhenti mengejarmu…kita…udahan aja ya?"

* * *

><p>Aduh…sekarang udah jam berapa sih? Mana aku tau…aku sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang jam berapa dan hari apa. Kupaksa mataku membuka dan melihat ponselku. Sinar yang memasukki mataku serasa menyakitkan. Sudah berapa lama aku di sini? Ah, tidak bisa melihat dengana jelas rupanya, mataku terlalu sembab untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kubanting ponselku dan kembali tidur. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun lagi, sangat tidak ingin bangun lagi.<p>

"Hyunnnggg~" seseorang di luar memanggilku. Bukan…bukan suara ini yang kuinginkan.

"Minnie!" kali ini terdengar norang lain berteriak memanggil namaku dari luar kamar. Bukan, bukan dia juga yang kucari. Bukan!

"Hyung, jangan begini,hyung…" rayu seseorang dari luar yang tentu saja tidak akan kuindahkan.

"Minnie…kau bisa cerita baik-baik padaku, tapi keluarlah, kau sudah 3 hari mengurung diri di kamar tanpa makan dan minum..kumohon,Minnie…" rayu orang ke 2.

Brakk~ terdengar suara bantingan pintu.

"Wookie-hyung…aku tidak tahan lagi…!" teriak namja 1 lalu terdengar langkah menjauh.

"Minnie…kau dengar apa kata Kyuhyun? Minnie…aku juga tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini…Kumohon, Minnie..keluarlah.." rayu Wookie, aku tetap tidak mengindahkan mereka. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Aku tidak bisa berjalan sedikitpun dari sini, karena aku tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan lagi.

Sementara itu…

Brakkk!

Suara pintu dibating oleh Kyuhyun yang membuat semua murid tersentak.

"HENRY LAU! KELUAR KAU! AKU PERLU BICARA DENGANMU!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memandang Henry tajam lalu berbalik dan berjalan mengisyaratkan agar Henry mengikuti.

"Hen…"

"Tidak apa-apa Max…kau tidak perlu memberitahu siapapun tentang hari itu…" Henry tersenyum pada Max dan Max hanya menatap Henry sedih.

Henry berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti di satu titik, Henry pun ikut berhenti.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…"

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan,Henry Lau?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbalik agar ia bisa menatap Henry.

"Ya, sangat sadar.." jawab Henry tenang.

Buakkk~

Henry tersungkur setelah mendapat tinjuan yang sangat kuat dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau apa akibat dari perbuatanmu?" Kyuhyun melotot sambil menyiapkan tinjuan kedua untuk Henry.

"Aku tidak peduli.." Henry menunduk saat mengatakan ini.

Kyuhyun maju untuk meninju Henry untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun sangat kesal dengan jawaban Henry.

Buak~Buak~Buak~

Kyuhyun memukuli Henry terus menerus sampai ia akhirnya kelelahan sendiri.

"Haah…haah…" Kyuhyun terengah-engah.

"Belum cukup? Kau boleh memukulku sepuasnya, Kyuhyun…aku sama sekali tidak keberatan…" Henry masih menatap Kyuhyun tenang meskipun wajahnya sudah babak belur.

"Kau…"

"STOOPPP!" teriak 2 namja dari arah yang berbeda. Yang satu langsung berlari dan menahan Kyuhyun untuk tidak meninju Henry lagi. Yang satu lagi langsung menghampiri Henry dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Lepaskan aku,Mi…aku harus menghajarnya!" teriak Kyuhyun pada namja yang menahannya, Zhou Mi.

"Ada apa,Kui Xian? Astaga! Sadar,Kui Xian…sadar!" teriak Zhou Mi yang kalap karena tenaga Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya saat marah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sadar melihat mukanya,Mi! Dia….berani-beraninya kau!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Zhou Mi lalu pada Henry.

"Kui Xian…ada apa sih?" Zhou Mi bingung kenapa mereka berantem.(Zhou Mi ketinggalan berita..payah)

"Apa maksudmu menelantarkan Minnie-hyung seperti itu!" teriak Kyuhyun masih melotot pada Henry.

"Ha?" Zhou Mi mengerjap tidak ? Seorang Henry yang begitu tergila-gila pada seorang Lee Sungmin, melepas Sungmin begitu saja? Dia gila?

Kyuhyun yang sadar pegangan Zhou Mi melemah langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk memukul Henry lagi. Tapi pukulannya ditahan oleh namja yang menanyakan keadaan Henry.

"Kau piker Henry mudah memutuskan semuanya? Mudah? Henry…dia…"

"Max!" teriak Henry sambil melotot pada Changmin.

"Apa,Hen? Kau mau dipukul lagi? Kau tidak bersalah…"

"Max!" kali ini Henry terdengar sedikit mengancam.

"Henry sakit,Kyu! Dan…"

"MAX!" teriakkan Henry kali ini menggelegar. Tapi ia tidak sanggup menahan Changmin karena tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan setelah terluka begitu parah.

"Sa…sa..kit?" Kyuhyun mengulang kata-kata Changmin terbata. Zhou Mi syok.

"Ayo kita pergi,Max…" Henry mulai berdiri meskipun sedikit oleng, Changmin menopang Henry.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menahan Henry.

"Jaga dia, Kyu…untukku juga…aku sangat mencintainya….kumohon…karena aku…aku tidak bisa menjaganya selamanya..sampaikan maafku padanya…" Henry tersenyum sedikit dengan wajah babak belur kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyung tercengang, Zhou Mi lemas dan tejatuh ke tanah.

#_FlashBack_#

"_Tidak bisa juga ternyata…apakah dokter di China tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini?" tanya seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit._

"_Ya…hanya waktu itu,saya kurang bisa menerimanya, akhir-akhir ini keadaan saya semakin memburuk, jadi saya bermaksud…"_

"_Bukankah anda sudah harus tinggal di rumah sakit dari beberapa bulan lalu?" dokter sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan pasien di depannya._

"_Saya….hanya kurang suka dengan udara rumah sakit…" pasien itu tersenyum kemudian dengan sopan berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruang dokter._

"_Anda…sekarang memang sudah terlambat,tapi untuk memperlambat waktu anda sebaiknya…"_

"_Maaf,dok…saya..ingin berada bersama dengan orang yang saya cintai…saya tidak mau terkurung di sini.." pasien itu tersenyum lagi kemudian meninggalkan ruang dokter._

"_Hen…aku tidak tau kalau…"_

"_Max? Kenapa kau bisa…"_

"_Aku menemani ummaku ke dokter di sebelah, kebetulan aku mendengar suaramu dan…"_

"_Jangan beritahu siapapun,OK?"_

"_Tapi, Henry…ini…"_

"_Kumohon Max…"_

#_FlashBackEnd_#

**Sungmin pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun pov<strong>

Aku sangat bingung sekarang…Sakit? Henry sakit apa? Kenapa dia berkata begitu padaku? Haruskah aku memberitahu Minnie-hyung? Aku memutuskan untuk kemabli ke rumah Minnie-hyung. Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus-menerus memikirkan hal ini sampai akhirnya tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di rumah Minnie-hyung.

"Mwo?" teriak Wookie-hyung saat kuberitahu tentang Henry.

"Ssstt…nanti Minnie-hyung dengar…"

"Dengar apa?" tiba-tiba kulihat Minnie-hyung sudah berdiri di belakang kami.

"Ah,tidak hyung.." aku berusaha menyembunyikan tentang Henry pada Minnie-hyung, aku rasa ia belum siap menerima kenyataan ini.

"Ada apa dengan Henry?" Minnie-hyung menyipitkan matanya. AKu memang tidak suka ia memikirkan Henry dan bersedih-sedih untuk Henry, tapi tetap saja ini bukan saatnya mementingkan romantika kehidupan.

"Minnie…" Wookie-hyung tidak tau mau bicara apa malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Ada apa dengan Henry?" ulang Minnie-hyung.

"Ah..tidak.."

"Jangan bohong!" Minnie-hyung terlihat kesal karena kamu berusaha menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

"Aku dengar kalian menyebut-nyebut kata 'sakit' ? Siapa yang sakit?" kali ini Minnie-hyung langsung to the point.

"Minnie..dengar yang tenang ya…" Wookie menarik nafas sebentar.

"Hyung.." aku masih ragu untuk memberitahu Minnie-hyung, tapi Wookie-hyung pasti tidak mau menyembunyikannya, jadi percuma aku melarangnya.

"Ada apa?" Minnie-hyung mendekati kami untuk mendengar lebih jelas tentang semuanya.

"Henry…Henry..sakit parah…dan.."

BRUKK!

Terdengar suara seseorang jatuh. Ternyata..'Ya,ampun! Minnie-hyung!'

"Minnie-hyung!" teriakku langsung menghampiri Minnie-hyung.

"Apa benar,Kyu? Apa benar yang dikatakan Wookie?" Minnie-hyung tidak mau kubantu, ia malah bertanya.

"Ehmm…ah..ya,hyung.." aku serba salah melihat keadaan Minnie-hyung yang seperti ini.

Minnie-hyung mencoba berdiri sendiri, aku dan Wookie-hyung berniat membantu tapi Minnie-hyung menolak. Ia berusaha jalan sendiri dan..

Buakk~

"Minnie-hyung!"

"Minnie!"

**Kyuhyun pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin pov <strong>

Kubuka mataku perlahan, kucium bau-bau obat-obatan yang menusuk. Bau rumah sakit.

"Dia tidak apa-apa…hanya kurang istirahat, ia terlalu lelah.." kudengar suara dokter rumah sakit sedang berbicara dengan umma, appa, dan….ha? Mataku tidak rusak kan? Itu kan…

"Minnie-hyung…gwaenchana?" tanya namja itu menghampiriku yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Arrgh…" aku mengerang sedikit,rasanya kepalaku masih sakit.

"Jangan bangun dulu,hyung…" namja itu membantuku untuk berbaring kembali.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanyaku kasar pada namja itu, padahal aku sangat menginginkan dia disini sekarang. Dan aku sangat senang dia disini.

"Hyung…mian ya…karena aku.."

"Baguslah kalau kau nyadar…" potongku ketus.

"Hyung…aku…mian…kalau tau begini aku tidak akan…"

"Henry…pergilah…" aku menguatkan hatiku untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata ini.

"Mwo? Hyung?"

Aku memiringkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya. "Kau…kau harus di operasi..atau apapun itulah…aku ingin kau sembuh,Hen…kalau aku terus menahanmu seperti ini…bisa-bisa aku kehilanganmu untuk selamanya." Aku memang sedikit bergurau. Aku tidak mau namja ini pergi, aku mencintainya dan sangat mencintainya.

"Hyung…aku tidak apa-apa asal bisa bersama hyung…" Henry menatapku dengan nanar.

"Ya! Henry Lau…kumohon jangan begini…pergilah pabbo! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu..pergi!" teriakanku membuatku mulai menangis. Aku tidak bisa berkata kasar padanya,tapi kalau ini satu-satunya yang membuat ia tidak keras kepala,aku…

"Hyung…"

"Aku tau! Aku tau kau mencintaiku, aku tau kau berbuat semuanya demi aku, tapi sudah cukup,Hen…sudah cukup! Kau tidak mau aku menderita, aku juga tidak mau kau menderita,Hen..Mengertilah perasaanku!" aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Namja pabbo keras kepala dan tidak tau diri ini tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan siapapun jika tekadnya sudah bulat. Aku yakin itu, tapi…satu kali saja…aku ingin…dia..mendengarkanku..

Henry mengecup dahiku lalu tersenyum, "Hyung…apapun untukmu…" ia keluar dari kamar rumah sakit. Meninggalkanku yang menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang terberat bagiku…hari dimana aku ditinggal oleh orang yang kucintai dan sangat penting dalam hidupku. Tapi aku tidak mau egois, ia penting, dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Seperti yang ia katakan 'Apapun untukmu,hyung' sekarang aku akan mengatakan 'Apapun untukmu,Hen'

* * *

><p><strong>1 tahun kemudian…<strong>

"Chagi,kau sibuk?" tanyaku pada namja chinguku di depanku.

"Hahaha..Minnie…aku tidak sibuk kok.." namja itu membereskan buku-buku pelajaran dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" tanyaku pada namja itu.

"Tentu saja,chagi…" ia menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Aduh…yang mesra-mesraan…" seru seseorang dari belakang dengan namja di sebelahnya.

"Wookie! Yesung-hyung..!" seruku melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ya! Wookie-hyung…Yesung-hyung! Menganggu orang saja..!" teriak namja chingu ku kesal.

"Aish! Kyu…kau tidak sopan!" aku sedikit tersenyum saat menegur namja chigu-ku ini.

"Minnie…" ia memelas saat ku tegur.

"Minnie…hari ini jadi?" tanya Wookie sambil menghampiriku.

"Oh,tentu saja…kau ikut kan Wookie?" tanyaku pada Wookie.

"Hahaha…iya..Yesung-hyung juga ikut tuh…" jawab Wookie sambil merangkul namja chingunya, Yesung.

"Ayo kita berangkat..!" seru Kyuhyun pada semuanya.

.

.

.

"Yang mana sih,Wookie?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan kerumunan orang.

"Aish…banyak sekali orangnya…tidak kelihatan!" seru Wookie sambil terus memperhatikan kerumunan orang.

"Yang itu bukan,hyung?" seru Kyuhyun saat melihat seseorang keluar dari kerumunan orang itu.

"Iya, Wookie…yang itu tuh! Yang bawa koper hitam bukan?" seru Yesung menambahi.

Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Yesung-hyung dan namja itu, model rambutnya memang berubah, tapi dia tetap dia. Namja yang sangat kurindukan dan sangat kusayangi.

"Henry!"

* * *

><p><strong>- TBC –<strong>

**Woooww….akhirnya TBC lagii…Chapter ini kayanya jadi chapter ke 2 terakhir deh,ini juga tadinya mau THE END,tapi karena emang kurang jelas ceritanya jadi lanjutt...hehe..^^**

**Jun udah ide dadakan ini..Mian lama ya…Jun baru beres ulangan…doain ya biar nilainya bagus..hehe…**

**Suka, Engga?**

**Review yaaa…Kanshamidaaa~^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**_IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?_**

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**Ini chapter terakhir...Mian kalo lama banget update nya.. TT_TT**

**Jun lagi teralihkan perhatiannya pada boyband lain...haha..**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Henry berjalan menuju kami…Ia membawa…seseorang?<p>

"Hey.." sapanya.

"Oh..hai…" Sungmin tersenyum tapi ia sedikit merasa janggal dengan kehadiran seorang wanita yang dibawa Henry.

"Hen…siapa dia?" tanya Ryeowook.

"My lovely girlfriend.." Henry tersenyum pada semua orang.

"Wooo…selamat yaa! Hahah..!" Yesung memerikan selamat pada Henry.

"Hmm…selamat ya!" Kyuhyun memberi selamat juga, Henry bukanlah saingannya lagi.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak tapi ia merasakan hatinya tidak sakit, ia bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"Selamat ya, Hen…semoga kalian bahagia.." Sungmin tersenyum kepada Henry dan wanita itu.

"Selamat ya…" Ryeowook memberikan selamat ketika temannya sudah memberikan selamat, awalnya ia takut melukai hati Sungmin jadi daritadi ia hanya diam saja.

"Gomawo..kenalkan saya Jiyeon…" Jiyeon, wanita yang dibawa Henry membungkukan badan.

"Jiyeon..nama yang bagus.." Sungmin memuji wanita di depannya.

"Oh,ya…aku harus berangkat lagi nih…di sini hanya transit…mian ya..banyak business sekarang.." Henry sok sombong sambil tersenyum.

"Haha..it's alright,Hen..asal jangan kecapean! Awas kalau kau sakit lagi!" Sungmin menonjok bahu Henry pelan.

"Hyung juga…baik-baik ya sama Kyu..nanti kalo married bilang-bilang ya!" Henry memeluk hyungnya.

"YA! Henry Lau!" Kyuhyun hendak memisahkan pelukan Henry dan Sungmin tapi Henry sudah melepas pelukannya terlebih dahulu.

~ Penerbangan Q345 menuju LA akan segera lepas landas, harap penumpang segera memasukki pesawat ~

Terdengar pengumuman keberangkatan dari speaker.

"Hyungdeul, aku berangkat ya…habis nanti ada meeting di sana…" Henry tersenyum sambil merangkul Jiyeon.

"Annyong…" Jiyeon mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung melambaikan tangan mereka saat Henry dan Jiyeon berjalan menjauh.

"Nah! Siapa yang mau ditraktir es krim?" Kyuhyun berteriak setelah Henry dan Jiyeon menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Akuu!" seru Yesung.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan namja chingu mereka.

"Minnie…kau yakin semua ini yang terbaik?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya…aku yakin,Wookie..terima kasih karena selalu mengkhawatirkanku tapi sejak aku menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun, aku sudah tidak memikirkan Henry lagi…" Sungmin tersenyum kemudian merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Oh..Minnie.." Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia juga.

Sementara itu…

"Oppa…aktingku bagus kan tadi?" tanya Jiyeon pada Henry.

"Hhaa…gomawo, Jiyeon-ssi..aku tidak tau bagaimana menghadapi Minnie-hyung dan Kyuhyun.." Henry tersenyum, tapi ia merasa lega tidak menjadi penghambat lagi.

"Oppa..aku akan lebih senang kalo ini beneran loh.." Jiyeon tersenyum malu.

"Oh…Jiyeon-ssi, aku…" Henry kaget dengan perkataan Jiyeon. Tapi ia masih mencintai Sungmin jadi..

"Gapapa, oppa..arraseo! Kattcha!" Jiyeon menarik tangan Henry menuju pesawat mereka. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, oppa!" Jiyeon mengedipkan matanya pada Henry. Henry? Bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...<strong>

**Review ya?**

**Thanks banget yang udah banyak review dan ngasih comment...**

**Sorry kalo lama banget...dan..pasti udah pada lupa deh ceritanya..Miannn...TT_TT**

**Kanshamidaaa~~**


	16. Chapter 16

_**IS IT TOO LATE,HYUNG?**_

**By** : JunJunMinnie

**BEHIND THE SCENE!**

**Woah..entah kenapa kayanya kurang enak nih ending nya….banyak yang minta sekuel juga..**

**Terus Jun emang bodo sih…Hiatus terlalu lama…jadi basi FF nya…T_T Mian sangat…**

**Oyah…daripasa Sekuel, Jun lebih milih behind the scene aja yah? Hehe…^_^**

* * *

><p>"Hyung, kenapa diem aja?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun padahal pasangan Yewook aja makanannya udah numpuk gitu.<p>

"Ga apa-apa,Kyu.." Sungmin memaksa tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung masih mikirin Henry?" Kyuhyun dengan sedih berkata.

"Ga kok,Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum mengenyahkan pikiran buruk Kyuhyun.

**Sungmin POV**

Oke, aku tau kalo aku udah jadian ama Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu dan aku bener-bener ga nyesel! Dia baik padaku dan oke…aku mencintainya. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana kabar Henry sekarang. Sudah sembuhkah ia? Aku tidak tega melihatnya menderita, tapi aku malah bikin pacarku ini menderita. Huahh…Maaf ya Kyu…Aku cinta sama kamu kok.

**Sungmin POV end**

* * *

><p><strong>#FlashBack#<strong>

"Hyung…kau sudah melupakan Henry kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Uhm..memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin balik bertanya. "Aku tidak melupakannya,Kyu.."

"Hyung, aku..mencintaimu…Saranghae,hyung…" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan reflek memeluknya.

"Loh? Kyu!" Sungmin malu karena dilihat anak-anak sekelas.

"Aku tau hyung masih cinta ama Henry…Aku tau.."

"Kyu.."

"Hyung…tapi hyung..aku itu udah ga sabar lagi…hyung kapan sih…"

"Kyu.."

"Hyung! Aku—"

"KYUHYUN! YAH CHO KYUHYUN ! DENGAR DULU!" Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun.

"Maaf,hyung.." Kyuhyun menunduk dan melepas pelukannya.

"Siapa bilang aku masih cinta ama Henry?" Sungmin melotot pada Kyuhyun.

"Err…itu pendapatku.." Kyuhyun menjawab tidak yakin.

"Siapa bilang aku ga tau kalo kamu udah nunggu lama banget untuk menerima pernyataan cinta dariku?" Sungmin melotot lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Err…itu pendapatku? " Kyuhyun menjawab tidak yakin lagi.

"ITU SEMUA PENDAPATMU, CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin meneriakki Kyuhyun. "Kau ga mau tau pendapatku?" Sungmin cemberut.

"Apa,hyung?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyunnie…Aku mencintaimu…Selama ini aku mencintaimu…" Sungmin menjawab sambil tersipu. "Lalu…aku juga mencintai Henry…tapi semuanya beda,Kyu!"

"Maksud,hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya agak kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang menolak pernyataan cintaku…Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya berada di hati terdalamku….Kyuhyun yang telah berada di sana sejak ia menolakku.." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Sedangkan Henry..aku mencintainya karena ia ada di sampingku…Aku mencintainya karena ia baik padaku…Tapi ia tidak menempati hati terdalamku…Ia hanya memperbaiki luar hatiku,Kyu.." jawab Sungmin.

"Jadi,hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya dengan tampang pabbo.

"Oke…di saat saat seperti ini mana otak jeniusmu itu,Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan kesal.

"INTINYA HYUNG SEBENARNYA SUKA SAMA AKU KANNN? AKU TAU HYUNG..! HUAHAHHA!" Kyuhyun teriak-teriak lalu memeluk Sungmin 'nya' . "Aku ga akan ngecewain hyung lagi…aku mencintaimu,hyung! Hyung SARANGHAE!"

"Nado,Kyu..NADO.." Sungmin menjawab.

**#FlashBackEnd#**

"Hyung…aku ga cemburu lagi,kok…aku percaya kalo hyung itu sukanya sama aku…" Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Tapi aku juga jadi penasaran sih,hyung…bagaimana kabar si mocha sekarang ya?"

"Huh? Kenapa,Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Zhou Mi Ge pun tidak dengar-dengaran tentang Henry lagi.." Kyuhyun memasang muka khawatir.

"Huh? Bercanda ya,Kyu? Bukannya ia menjaga Henry?" tanya Sungmin jadi ikut khawatir.

"Ga,hyung…Henry ninggalin si Zhou Mi pabbo di bandara..kasian banget kan?" Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

"Haha…Henry, Henry…dasar dia itu.." Sungmin ikut tertawa.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun memanggil hyung kesayangannya, sekarang pacarnya loh.

"Apa, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah cerah.

"Hyung, bilang saranghae dong..Hyung ga pernah bilang satu kali pun padaku sejak kita jadian.." Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Saranghae,Kyu…" Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu,Kyu…kau yang evil dan tidak bisa dikendalikan…hehe.." Sungmin bercanda.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun cemberut. "Aku cium ya,hyung!"

"Yeh! Tempat umum,Kyuuu! Gyahhh _" Sungmin menolak ajakan Kyuhyun.

DDRRRTTT…tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin langsung mendorong Kyu ke samping sampai terjungkal.

_From : 562xxxxx_

_Hyung! Ini aku..Henry! Si dewa mochi…hahahhaha…aku dah sembuh loh…aku bakal ke Korea 2 hari lagi…wohooo~ Tunggu aku ya.._

_PS : Kyuhyun juga dibawa ya! Aku udah denger kabarnya…Aku itu mata-mata jago loh..hahaa…_

"Cckckck..ni anak.." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Henry,hyung? Astaga SMS model apa tuh.." Kyuhyun kaget melihat SMS Henry. "Sini aku yang balas!" Kyuhyun merebut ponsel Sungmin.

_From : Minniebunnyku_

_Henry..yah! Ga tau diri ga ngasih kabar…oyah..thanks yahh..! Hehe…Eh, masa Zhou Mi kamu tinggal di bandara, jahat amat!_

* * *

><p><strong>Henry POV<strong>

Oke…aku mengirim SMS pada Minnie-hyung…Ah, kangen banget. Tapi sedih juga sih tau dia udah ama Kyuhyun. Yah…aku sih ga apa-apa asal Minnie-hyung bahagia. Hehehe..Ups, SMS masuk..

_From : Minniebunnyku_

_Henry..yah! Ga tau diri ga ngasih kabar…oyah..thanks yahh..! Hehe…Eh, masa Zhou Mi kamu tinggal di bandara, jahat amat!_

Wogh…pasti Kyuhyun nih…mana mungkin Minnie-ku SMS begini modelnya…ups, sebaiknya aku menghilangkan kata 'ku' pada Minnie di phonebook ku. Dia bukan miliku lagi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

_From : Mochi Henry_

_Yah! Cho Kyuhyun…jaga Sungmin-hyung yah…awas kalo dia sedih…oyah, kalo soal Zhou Mi sih bodo amat, toh ia bisa menemukanku dengan mudah…astaga…=="_

_PS : Wohh…jangan lupa liat aku di bandara…artis terkenal datang..! ^^_

Kukirim SMS ku ke ponsel Sungmin yang sebenarnya sekarang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Tak sampai semenit aku menerima balasan dari 'Sungmin'

_From : Minniebunny_

_Ok…^^_

Huah…lega juga akhirnya…

"Oppa…kelihatannya senang sekali.." seorang yeojya berdiri di depan pintu kamar Henry.

"Yah, Jiyeon…Aku akhirnya bisa menghubungi mereka setelah sekian lama…apalagi Minnie-hyung..aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir lagi.." Henry membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Oppa….kau tidak sedih? Memangnya Sungmin-hyung itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun? Kalo Sungmin-hyung itu jatuh cintanya pada oppa gimana?" tanya Jiyeon sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang Henry.

"Ga…aku tau kok sebenarnya mereka pasti bersatu…aku hanya menghambat mereka…" Henry dengan sedih berkata. Tiba-tiba Henry mendapat ide. "Oyah! Supaya Sungmin-hyung ga khawatir dan mantap dengan hatinya…aku harus punya pacar kan? Untuk membuktikan kalo aku udah punya orang lain di hatiku kan?" Henry menatap Jiyeon bengong.

"Oppa…jangan-jangan.."

"Tepat sekali! Bantu aku, Jiyeon-ah!" seru Henry dengan gembira.

"Oppa…aku sih seneng-seneng aja bantu oppa…tapi aku suka oppa loh..nanti kalo aku jadi salah paham gimana?" Jiyeon tersipu.

"Astaga…Jiyeon…jangan maksa dong.. Aku seumur hidup juga ga bakal bisa ngelupain Minnie-hyung!" Henry berkata dengan serius.

"Kita liat nanti aja,oppa!" Jiyeon kabur ke luar kamar. Henry hanya bingung menatap Jiyeon, seorang yeojya yang ia temui saat berada di rumah sakit yang ternyata anak teman eomma nya Henry.

**Henry POV end**

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana nih behind the scene nya? <strong>

**Yah...sekali lagi Mian...Jun bodo banget di FF ini..**

**Parah..TT_TT Mohon dimaafkan...**

**Thanks buat Review" nya juga...^^  
><strong>


End file.
